


The Heart Of The Matter

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Sharing, Breaking Free, Captured, Compulsion, Crossover, Fight Scenes, M/M, Monroe and the Hunters, Monroe gets killed, Old Friends, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teen Wolf / Vampire Diaries, Temporary Character Death, Tortured, Vamp Sex, Vampire Liam Dunbar, Vampire Theo Raeken, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Thiam, sired, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam meets up with the pack a few years after they all left Beacon Hills. Horrible and interesting things unfold.Temporary MC Deaths





	1. Like I’m gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> 1) There is death here.
> 
> 2) They come back to life.
> 
> 2.5) But they die first.
> 
> 3) I used TVD canon events (mostly) in terms of how things unfold.
> 
> 4) Please read warnings in notes on chapters where applicable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary Character Death + Other Character's reaction to it. Please be careful if you are sensitive to this.

It had been three years since the McCall pack went their separate ways. They kept in touch via their group chat quite often and before everyone departed they vowed to meet up as soon as they possibly could. This proved to be more difficult than they had anticipated. While there had been minimum supernatural threats since the Nemeton had been burned to ashes, there were still hunters hiding in the shadows waiting to strike on Monroe’s orders. In his final year Liam had managed to save a handful of wolves running from the hunters with the help of Mason, Corey and Nolan before he had also left for college. College was an entirely different ball game, keeping him busy with new and rigid schedules, timetables, classes and lacrosse practices.

After what seemed like millions of back and forth group chat messages the pack finally found a time and place that was suitable for everyone to meet -Liam’s new home town, in a quiet little bar on the main street. Liam was already there waiting for the rest of the pack, he had ordered a whiskey on the rocks and was stirring at it blindly, his mind far away from the arrival of his friends.

Liam Dunbar was currently attending Whitmore College in Virginia, studying behavioral psychology with plans to specialize in anger management. He couldn’t say that he missed Beacon Hills, he was more than happy to leave the craziness behind and run for the hills…well the falls for that matter. Mystic Falls, to be exact, but Liam did miss one thing.

There was not a day that went by that Liam didn’t think about him. He found himself more often than not, wondering if he was okay, if he had gotten a life together for himself, if he was happy. He found himself thinking about his eyes, the way his lips twitched into a smirk whenever he was about to say something smart-assey, the way his hair had gotten so long that it kept getting in face, but he refused to cut it because Liam once said it looked “ruggedly handsome...or whatever”. He smiled at the memory, remembering how he scoffed at the comment but Liam had heard his heart thump just a little faster than normal.

He remembered the raspy sound of his voice, his breathing, his roar, his growl, the very rare laugh that would sometimes rumble from his chest. He remembered that night in the elevator, the way he had looked at him, Liam wanted to say something then, he wanted to tell him how he felt but he lost his nerve. How would Theo Raeken ever feel that way about him? Theo Raeken…that’s what he missed.

The number he had for Theo was no longer in service, he knows because he called it a thousand times, fully aware that he would get a disconnected line but desperate for a miracle. He never had the guts to ask Scott for Theo’s number because of the questions that would follow, and even if he had it, Liam was sure it would be the same one he had called over and over again, hoping to hear that croaky annoyed voice on the other side. Liam had always regretted the way they parted, all the words left unspoken, the things he felt, just left stewing in is heart for years to come.

There was never the right moment for them to talk and before he could muster up the courage to admit that he felt something more than just comradery toward the former enemy, Theo had upped and left. Liam took this as a sign that his feelings were obviously not reciprocated, that whatever he felt from Theo’s side had just been in his head.

It was a heavy burden to carry all these years, most days he could push it aside, keep busy whenever those green eyes sparked into his memory, igniting a burn in his chest. But there were days where he would walk around campus in a haze, overcome by his loneliness, the yearning for arms he never had the pleasure of knowing, to be wrapped around him. No amount of frat parties, lacrosse games, guys and girls alike falling at his feet, none of that could fill the void Theo had left. How could he miss something that was never his?

The bell on the door jingled, snapping Liam out of his thoughts. “You little runt!!” Stiles called out from across the room and ran toward Liam “Stiles!!!” Liam replied equally enthusiastic, pushing off of the bar stool before Stiles threw his arms around the boy, hugging him roughly and ruffling his hair “I missed you so much!!” Stiles said holding Liam’s face. “Are you going to kiss me now, because…” Liam laughed pointing to Lydia as she stood behind him smiling. “Later!” The skinny boy said jokingly and flung his arm out to Lydia. She walked up to Liam and pulled him into a tight hug, “Hey” she whispered “Hey Lyds” Liam said, inhaling her scent. She smelt like home, familiar and comforting.

Liam glanced over at the door to see Scott walking in, Scott’s eyes flashed a bright red as they met with Liam’s and the Beta returned it with a yellow glow of his own, their smiles bright and genuine, happy. Scott slammed into Liam and they hugged for a long time.

“It’s been too long” Scott finally said pulling away from the boy, his eyes wet. Liam swiped a hand over his own eyes dabbing away small pools of happy tears. He never realized how strong the bond between an alpha and his beta is until they were separated. He had missed Scott more than he missed his parents.

The four made their way back to the bar, Stiles and Lydia taking a seat at the rounded edge of the counter and Scott getting on a bar stool next to Liam. A young woman came from the back room “Hi! Welcome to the Mystic Grill. You guys new in town?” she asked glancing over the group. “Uh I’m from around here, they’re just visiting for the weekend” Liam responded. “Great! What can I get you guys?” the woman smiled looking at Scott first. “Just a water please.” Lydia and Stiles ordered a smoothie and Liam had another whiskey on the rocks.

The bell on the door jingled a few more times as a group of students made their way inside, and each time Liam’s head would jerk around as if he was expecting someone else to walk in. Someone about 5’8, green eyes, messy hair, broad shoulders, permanent resting bitch face. At least that’s how he remembered Theo, that’s the image he had kept in his mind for the last few years.

“Okay! He’s almost here.” He heard Scott say in the distance placing his phone down on the bar counter. “Great, well now we need alcohol” Stiles chimed in summoning the waitress, dramatically placing an order for four shots of tequila.

Liam didn’t quite understand what they were on about and assumed that Derek would be joining them. He found himself stuck in that heavy place in his heart again when a hand rested on his shoulder, “Liam, you okay?” Scott said gently “Yeah…yeah sorry, was just thinking about school” he knew that was a mistake when he saw the Alpha’s eyes dart down to his chest as his heart skipped a beat. Before Scott could address it the waitress slammed down two shot glasses filled with golden liquid in front of them, some of it spilling over the rim and onto the counter.

“Yeah!!” Stiles shouted loudly over the music that had started playing, drumming his hands on the bar. He held up his shot for a toast “To Alpha’s and Beta’s and Banshee’s and Abominable Snowmen!” They all laughed and lifted their glasses toward one another and as the rims clinked together.

A rough voice behind them suddenly spoke “And Chimera’s?” Liam’s neck just about snapped off as he flung his head around to meet the familiar sound, and there in front of him that smug face he had been dreaming about was staring right at him, a little longer than was actually necessary. Liam felt his stomach drop to God knows where. 

Scott immediately got up, smiling warmly and he extended his arms toward Theo who returned his smile, patting Scott’s back affectionately as he hugged him back “Long time, Scott” the Chimera hummed. Scott pulled up another chair motioning for Theo to have a seat on his deserted one. Next to Liam. Liam swallowed hard and he was sure his heart was beating louder than the music, and for a second he thought he was right because he caught Scott looking quickly between him and Theo, eyeing Liam suspiciously.

Liam shifted on the stool as if to make space for Theo although there was more than enough of that. The truth was that Liam had no idea what to say or even do, and he sure as hell could not bring himself to even look at Theo. Liam Eugene you’re being ridiculous, if you keep acting like this he is going to pick up on it. His mind was racing.

Theo made his way around the bar stool and lifted himself up, turning his head toward Liam “Liam” he said in a low voice, a small smile on his face, his eyes never leaving the Beta. Liam forced himself to look away from his shot glass, he lifted his eyes to Theo’s, his head spinning and his heart thumping, eyes begging to shift to a yellow glow ‘stop it!’ he snarled at the wolf inside and took a deep breath.

“Hey”, it came out shakier than Liam had hoped but not enough to cause alarm, like perhaps he just had something in his throat, he quickly lifted the shot glass to his lips and swallowed the tequila down.

It didn’t help that when he met Theo’s eyes again they were fixed on Liam’s lips, following a small trail of spilled liquid running down his chin. Theo’s hand twitched as if he was going to reach up and wipe it away. Liam quickly swiped the back of his hand over his mouth “uhm…how have you been? Where have you been?” A voice spoke from somewhere inside Liam that surprised both himself and Theo.

“Here actually, I’ve been here, working on the outskirts. You?” Theo replied taking a sip of the soda Scott had ordered for him, placing it down softly, his eyes settling on Liam. Liam’s breath hitched, “Here?” Liam blurted out a bit too loud. Had he been here all along? How had he not seen him in three years? How had he not picked up his scent?

“Yeah, I moved here after I helped Stilinski get Beacon Hills on its feet again. “What about you?” Theo asked again raising an eyebrow at Liam, questioning the completely frazzled look on his face. “Oh. Uh, yeah I go to Whitmore, I live on campus” Liam replied sliding his hand behind his neck, starting to feel oddly warm “Uhm I just have to step out for a few seconds, I’ll...uhm. I’ll be back” Liam jumped off his chair, his one hand brushing over Theo’s lap in his hurry to get out, and he could swear he heard the Chimera’s heart jump at the touch.

“Raeken, you’re back for all of five minutes and you’re already tearing the pack apart again?” Stiles yelled from across the bar, his voice undoubtedly high because of the tequila shots. “What can I say?” Theo smiled raising his hands. “Where did Liam go?” Scott inquired “Said he needed some fresh air” Theo put his hand up as Scott tried to get up “I’ll go…” The Alpha was confused at the gesture but he nodded in agreement and Theo pushed off the chair and headed toward the exit.

Theo swung the door open only to walk into a man entering at the same time, he was about 5’10, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, The Chimera tried but could not pick up the man’s scent and that in itself was rather concerning. The men both stepped to the side to allow the other to pass, the dark haired man frowned, narrowing his eyes looking Theo up and down forcing his mouth into a smile but a look of disgust remaining smeared on his perfectly chiselled face as he slid past.

Theo stayed still in the doorway watching as the man entered the bar shaking his black leather jacket from his shoulders. What the hell was that about? his Chimera growled and Theo let the door close behind him, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

*

Liam stood with his back leaning against a street lamp, staring at the empty road ahead “You’re being anti-social you know” Liam turned to find Theo behind him, “Yeah well apparently so are you” Liam gave Theo a once over, a slight annoyance tumbling in his voice.

Theo moved to stand next to Liam, leaning against the pole “What’s up with you? You’re reeking of anxiety” Theo said raising an eyebrow. Liam shook his head exhaling through his nose, his hand pushing back loose strands of hair, his heart speeding up again. Liam begged his wolf to stay quiet, he bit his lip trying to keep the words inside but the wolf wouldn’t let him, “It’s been three years Theo, three long years. You couldn’t phone? You couldn’t stop by? Write a damn note?"

Liam was just as surprised as Theo about what came out of his mouth, they stood there silently staring at each other for a few seconds when Theo finally spoke, blinking fast to break the eye contact “I…uh, didn’t know I was supposed to? What are you even talking about?”

“You just left?!” Liam threw his arm out into the street “What was I supposed-” Theo started but Liam interrupted “You don’t just save someone’s life and then disappear, Theo!”

“Liam, I...” The next moment there was a swooshing sound followed by a gust of wind and Theo was gone. It took Liam a good few seconds to realize that Theo was pinned against the wall on the opposite side of the street “HEY!” Liam yelled and ran across the road toward the dark haired man pinning Theo to the wall by his neck. The man looked far too skinny to be able to hold Theo up like that, Liam’s mind was racing, what kind of trouble had Theo gotten himself into now, who did he piss off? Liam reached the pair and stopped behind the man “Hey! Let him go, what are you…”

Liam’s words dwindled when he looked at Theo. His face was sheer terror, his eyes wide, his hands clawing at the man’s arm, gasping for breath “I said let go!” Liam growled and his eyes shifted to yellow, claws spanning out at his sides. This seems to have gotten the man’s attention because he turned around, hand still wrapped around Theo’s neck, but Liam was not prepared for what he saw.

Bloodshot eyes, pupils that were dilated bigger than what Liam had ever seen, thin red veins cascading from under his eyes down to his cheeks, wriggling beneath his skin, long sharp fangs protruding from his gums. Liam reeled back, his face twisted in a frown “What the-” Theo managed to get a hand on the man’s shoulder but he was quickly yanked forward and shoved back into the wall ridiculously hard causing the bricks behind him to crumble.

“Damon!” a tall and slim brunette appeared in the door of the bar and made her way across the street. The man hissed at Liam and dropped Theo to the ground, taking a step back, the veins sinking back beneath the surface of his skin. Liam moved over to Theo, helping him to his feet, keeping an arm around him. Theo only glanced at Liam’s hand around his waist and another on his chest but did nothing to move away.

“Oh GREAT.” the man spewed pulling at his leather jacket “More wolves! Are you looking for Lockwood because he’s running from the biggest scariest wolf of them all” The brunette shoved him aside “Damon! Stop.”

“Who?” Liam asked his mind still trying to understand what was happening. “You know, angry doggy like you, rawr rawr woof woof” Damon spat out. Theo busted out of Liam’s grip and stepped forward, standing in front of Damon, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of yellow.

“Look you freak, we didn’t want any trouble, we were just meeting some friends for the weekend, Liam studies at Whitmore. And also, what the fuck are you??” He again tried to pick up a chemo from the man but there was absolutely nothing. Damon was smiling menacingly at Theo “I’m dead, wolf boy, I don’t have chemo’s for you to smell”

Theo gasped, “Vampire…”

“Look, we are sorry, we were just leaving. Damon?” The brunette held out her hand but Damon snarled at her, whipping his head in Theo’s direction as a gust of wind blew from behind him. “We are not doing anything” Damon’s eyes once again dilated and creeping red veins danced on his cheek bones as he took a deep breath inhaling Theo’s scent. He grabbed Theo by the lapels of his jacket “Question is what are you”

Liam shot forward, pushing his arm between the two, growling, his fangs bared “Let him go. Now”

“And what if I don’t? Mmm Ken Doll? What are you going to do?” Damon sneered.

Liam growled again, his eyes glowing bright, his brain failing with words, anger pulsing in his veins.

“Tell me what you are! And stop fighting me.” Damon said, peering deep into Theo’s eyes. Liam watched as Theo’s body went slack and he immediately obeyed the order “I’m a Chimera”, Theo himself looked unsure as to why he was so willing to tell his man what he wanted to know. “Someone explain” Damon demanded.

“He’s half wolf, half coyote. Now let him go” Scott was barely visible from the shadows was it not for his red eyes. Stiles and Lydia were at his flank.

“Ah! Another hybrid. Klaus would love this. Your glowy eyes don’t scare me buddy”

“Damon stop. Please” the brunette sounded more desperate than before “Just…let them go”

“Let them go? Why does that sound like there are alternative options here?” Lydia said nervously from next to Scott.

Damon flipped Theo around so that Theo’s back was flush against his chest, one arm firmly around his neck. Damon’s eyes were black and his lips twisted in a macabre grin.

There was a loud groan as Damon plunged his free hand into Theo’s chest, curling his fingers around Theo’s heart.

Theo’s eyes shot open wide, his eyes filled with terror as blood pooled in the corners of his mouth. Liam heard Theo’s heart stammer in his chest, trying to work against the pressure as Damon’s fingers tightened around it. A few seconds passed before Theo gasped and took a breath “Li…am”

Liam realized that he would have to act quickly before this situation took a very bad turn. He grabbed the brunette’s arm and pulled her into a vice grip, her hands clawing at his hand around her neck. Scott and the pack jumped forward.

“Elena!” Damon hissed but kept his grip on Theo.

“Let him go. I’m not asking again” Liam extended his claws with a sharp clink and curled them around Elena’s throat “Please.”

“Liam…” Theo could barely talk with the blood that was gurgling out of his mouth, but Liam watched as he extended his fangs, pulled his head back slightly and then bit into Damon’s arm. Theo held on and bit down harder as Damon tugged his hand out of the cavity in Theo’s chest. The blood poured from Theo’s mouth as he let Damon go and sunk to the ground. A gust of wind saw Damon disappear into the night before anyone even realized what happened.

Liam pushed Elena aside, dropping to the ground where Theo was curled up on his side clutching his chest, his thin white hoodie stained dark red as the blood oozed from his chest.

“Oh God, Theo? Theo…there’s so much blood…oh no, Scott?” Liam screamed his voice broken and desperate. He was fumbling, his hands didn’t know where to go or what to do. The blood seeped into the material of his sleeve as he settled a hand over the hole on Theo’s chest. “Theo?”

Theo’s eyes bulged as he tried to swallow, his hand grabbing at his chest, blood sputtering through his nose as he exhaled a harsh breath, his eyes pinching shut as he tried again.

“Scott help him!” Liam yelled as he felt Theo’s body going slack. Liam placed a hand on Theo’s arm, focusing on drawing the pain from his body so that he could heal, but nothing happened. There were no black veins, no relief in Theo’s eyes, just the sound of his staggering heartbeat. Liam listened to it, squeezing hard, stopping for one second and then releasing painfully slow, blood spurting out of all the wrong places and out onto his chest. Over and over again.

Scott knelt down beside them, he looked at Theo, then back up at Liam, his brow furrowed and his lips parting as he was about to talk but Liam’s voice interrupted him “Scott! Please”

Scott knew that it would not make a difference if he bit Theo to turn him and the bite ended up killing him because Theo was going to die anyway. He knew why Liam couldn’t take his pain and he was sure Liam knew that too. “Theo can you try to shift? You need to shift so that you can heal” he tried but Theo could barely breathe. Scott pushed Theo’s sleeve up, getting ready to sink his fangs in, if only as a gesture, when Theo groaned and clung to Liam’s hand, his eyes were wide and he took in quick sharp breaths.

His body starting jerking against each breath, his punctured heart failing each time to pump enough blood to the rest of his body. He moved his lips to talk and Liam leaned in closer, his bloody lips brushing against Liam’s cheek “Liam…I need to…you have to know” his voice was an incoherent whisper.

Liam looked helplessly at Scott, like he knew how this was going end. He knew that those were probably Theo Raeken’s last words and Liam had no idea what he was trying to say. Tears started stinging his eyes, how could this happen? What kind of a cruel joke was his? Bringing Theo back to him after all these years and then ripping him away so mercilessly again.

“Theo…I don’t know what to do” Liam sobbed, “I don’t know how to…” he was wailing now, his palm shaking on the side of Theo’s face “Theo, please, please just…Theo, I’m sorry” Liam lowered his head and his tears dripped onto Theo’s hand, bleeding into the red blotches.

“Its…okay…” Theo rasped, his eyes flicking over Liam’s face, a small smile tried to tug at his lips as his eyes went quiet and veered off, staring passed Liam into the night, a soft huff of breath rolled off of his lips and his chest sunk low and stayed that way.

“No…no no no!” Liam grabbed Theo’s face, wiggling it from side to side “Theo! No, come on, someone please-…” Liam’s voice broke harshly.

Scott stood up and placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder, “Liam he’s gone”

“No!” Liam’s eyes flashed a bright yellow, his claws extended, puncturing Theo’s limp hand still laying in his.

“Liam, calm down” Scott’s voice was soft but stern.

“This is…I can’t…someone please…I-…” Liam threw his head back and a deafening roar mangled his words as he howled into the sky, so painful and powerful that it made Scott’s eyes surrender to the shift.

Lydia’s face was buried in Stile’s chest, his hands protectively covering her ears.

Liam’s roar died out and he slumped down into himself, not looking at the still figure in his lap. He sat staring in front of him, his eyes glazed over.

The voices of the pack members were mere mumbles and their movements lazy blurs to Liam as they scurried around springing into action. They couldn’t stay out in the open, they had to move the body and get out of there before anyone saw them, saw them standing in a pool of blood on the sidewalk. Liam felt as someone very gently slid Theo’s hand from Liam’s and lifted his torso, picking his body up. Liam’s vacant hand dropped to his side and laid on the cold ground.

“Hey buddy. We need to go” Stiles said after a few minutes, kneeling down beside Liam, his hand rubbing sympathetically down Liam’s back.

Liam looked down into his lap and frowned. “We put him in the jeep, Liam” Scott said softly, extending a hand to Liam to help him up. Silent sobs were still racking through his body, his eyes red and swollen. Scott handed him a towel and a bottle of water from the jeep to clean his hands off.

“Liam, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you two were so close?” Lydia’s said, her eyes trying to meet Liam’s but they were fixed on the ground.

“We weren’t” Liam replied, barely a whisper. How does he explain whatever his connection to Theo was? They didn’t even know Theo was his anchor, he never dared to admit it, not even to himself. How does he explain this kind of heartbreak to them if he didn’t even understand it himself? Liam turned around looking at the blue jeep, Theo’s body laid on the back seat, a black blanket neatly draped over him. Liam swallowed hard, clenching his jaw.

Stiles cleared his throat and spoke softly “You come with me okay? I’ll drive us back to Beacon Hills so we can talk to Deaton about this”

“I will drive Theo’s truck. After you guys.” Scott explained motioning to the cars.

Liam hesitantly walked to the jeep with Stiles, his feet feeling heavy and his heart even more so. He slid into the passenger seat shutting the door softly as if he would wake Theo by slamming it. He watched as Stiles hopped in and started the jeep a few times before the engine roared to life.

They pulled out of the parking space, silently driving out of the small town toward the highway. Liam’s head bopped softly against the window, the tears rolling down his cheek shimmered as the streetlights streaked passed. He felt Stiles’ hand on his shoulder squeezing a few times which really just made the tears flow even more, and this time they didn’t stop.


	2. Bad at Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait with this chapter but...  
> here, I hope this makes it better

It was 12am and they had been driving in silence for about two and a half hours. Liam had fallen asleep with his head against the window a few times only to be jolted awake by images of Theo sputtering blood from his mouth, the sound of his ragged breathing ringing in Liam’s ears. Stiles reassured him each time and told him to go back to sleep but this time Liam pushed himself up in the seat, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“How long” Liam rasped.

“It’s only been two hours” Stiles replied, his voice was tired and low. “You okay?”

Liam snorted, and turned his face toward the window “Far from it”

“I’m sorry Liam. Nobody deserves to die like that” Stiles was serious and it was an odd hearing him speak that way.

Liam winced and the word die, “Yeah”

“Theo didn’t have any family or whatever so we will make funeral arrangements in Beacon Hills, is there anything specif-…”

Stiles was cut short by sudden loud gasp coming from behind them, the black blanket hit the window with a thump and Theo jolted up wheezing and coughing as he gasped for air.

Stiles started screaming as soon as he heard the gasp, before he had even turned to looked back, he continued to scream while looking at an equally hysterical Liam flinging his body around in the seat, realizing what was happening then turning back to Stiles grabbing the wheel and yanking it out of his hands. 

The jeep veered off of the road, skidding across the long grass and came to a stop in an open field. The doors flung open and Liam and Stiles tumbled out, tripping over their own feet. They ran screaming back to the road where Scott and Lydia hurriedly climbed out of Theo’s truck.

“What is going on?!” Scott tried to stay as calm as possible as he was assaulted by the stench of fear and panic.

“The…he…just...” Stiles made a pained expression trying to catch his breath as he stood bent down with his hands on his knees “Jesus”

“Holy fuck” is all Liam muttered as he steadied his breathing much quicker than Stiles. He lifted his hand and pointed to the pitch black field, only slightly illuminated by the jeep’s headlights, unable to even form words.

“What the fuck!!??” a hoarse voice yelled from the field

Scott and Lydia’s heads jerked violently towards the jeep, their eyes wide as they looked from Liam to Stiles and back to the field. 

Scott searched his pockets for his phone, fumbling to turn on the flash light and pointing it toward the field. The light settled on Theo shuffling out of the back seat of the jeep, his hair messy and his chin full of partially dried blood and there was a very prominent Theo-like scowl on his face, but he was apparently very much alive.

Liam had never heard Scott cuss aside from slipping the odd ‘shit’ bomb, the Alpha was very reserved in that department, but right then Liam wasn’t even shocked when Scott slowly muttered “motherfucker” under his breath, his eyes fixed on the angry figure stalking toward them. They all stood staring, mouths gaping, eyes unblinking.

“I said, what the fuck?! Who just fucking stops a car like that and runs off screaming and leaves a person there in the dark?” Theo yelled as he walked, his arms swinging angrily at his sides. He was still yelling profanities when he reached the pack on the side of the road but his words dwindled off when he looked at Liam. 

Liam’s eyes were huge, his head reeled back, the corners of his mouth turned downward, one hand clutching his chest as he held his breath, the other clamped around Scott’s bicep. 

“What??!!” Theo bit out throwing his arms out. When Liam didn’t answer he whipped his head to Scott then Stiles. Stiles stood scratching his head making strange noises that just seemed to annoy Theo even more. “Why do you all look like you’ve seen a fucking ghost?!” his hands fisted at his sides.

“Theo…” Lydia started slowly “You, uhm…” she looked questioningly at Scott who just shrugged, at a loss for words. She finally pointed down to his shirt, her finger twirling in a small circle. Theo looked at her utterly confused for a second and then looked down “Shit...what happened?” he asked while he pulled the hem of the top away from his body, his other hand tugging at the hole in the top stretching it open.

“Dude, you died. We watched you die, in detail I might add, like I literally saw you take your last breath.” Stiles blurted out, not quite believing his own words.

Liam poked Theo’s arm, making him jump and quickly slap Liam’s hand away “What the…what are you talking about? Someone fucking…” Theo stopped mid-sentence, his eyes flicked to Liam as he looked him up and down, he sniffed the air around him suddenly frowning “Something’s not right”

“No shit. Theo, you died. You died, here,” Liam said slapping his own arm “in my arms you fucking died 4 hours ago. That guy crushed your heart. And yeah I’m sure you were dead because I listened for your heartbeat and there wasn’t one! Jesus what the hell is happening?? Are you a ghost?!” Liam cried out hysterically, tears starting to pool in his eyes again as he paced back and forth in exasperation, his hands pulling at his hair. 

“No, I mean something is really really wrong” Theo said nervously as his hand crept up to his chest feeling over his heart.

Liam surged forward grabbing Theo’s shirt and ripping open the already large tear. Expecting to find a huge gaping wound but there was nothing but the smooth skin of Theo’s chest, the blood still sticking to it. Liam brushed a finger underneath Theo’s pec before he was pushed away.

“Died? Okay, no! I don’t know what you guys drank but-...”

“Theo…” Scott said looking down at the ground, focusing his hearing.

“…you obviously had too fucking much of it-…”

“Theo!”

“What?!” 

“Listen,” Scott said slowly raising his eyes to meet Theo’s fiery gaze “Listen to your heartbeat.”

Theo frowned looking between Liam and Scott “What now?” his voice was high and irritated.

Liam’s eyes grew wide once more and he stepped back “Oh my god”

Theo looked down at his chest, his hand resting underneath his pec where Liam had touched him, and he listened. He shook his head and listened again, not looking satisfied with what he had heard the first time. “There is nothing…” his voice was unsure and shaky.

“There’s nothing” Scott repeated, his own voice wavering but affirmative non the less.

“There’s nothing?” Stiles cried out from next to Lydia “Human ears over here. He said waving a hand between himself and the red head. “What is there nothing of?”

“His heartbeat Stiles, there is no heartbeat. He’s still…dead”

“I died.” Theo whispered, his mouth seemed dry as he tried to swallow.

“No. I mean, it’s not possible, you’re standing here, you’re talking?” Scott tried to reason looking at Stiles 

“Lydia didn’t scream…” Stiles added hopefully, gesturing to her.

“Sometimes when it’s that close I don’t feel anything until it’s too late. We weren’t really expecting that to happen”

“We didn’t expect it with Allison either but you knew the moment she was stabbed…” Scott argued.

“I’m calling Deaton” Stiles said pulling phone out of his pocket, poking at the screen with a shaky hand. He walked passed the truck and stood behind it waiting for Deaton to answer. 

Liam heard the line connect. Stiles explained the situation as briefly and as detailed as he could, looking at the rest of the pack to ensure he hadn’t left anything out. Theo stood lifeless in the same spot, his expression blank, Liam stood at his side and Scott was next to Stiles. 

“So yeah…” Stiles exhaled after Scott nodded, confirming the sequence of events that lead to Theo’s absent heartbeat.

“He says we’re missing something. There has to be more” Stiles repeated Deaton’s words on his end of the line. The pack looked at each other, racking their brains trying to find the missing puzzle piece when Liam spoke up.

“He was a vampire, the dark haired dude. If that helps-…”

Stiles’ jaw dropped and Scott quirked an eyebrow up at him “A vampire?”

“I just assumed he was a really fast werewolf.” Lydia said amused 

Stiles put Deaton on speaker and they all huddled around the hood of Theo’s truck to listen.

The vet’s voice was firm through the phone “If this is what I think it is then you lot have a rather large problem on your hands, more specifically, Theo does”

Everyone’s eyes fell on Theo, “Well what is it?”

“Theo, did you ingest any of the Vampire’s blood?” Deaton continued

Everyone frowned not understanding what the man was asking.

“Like drank his blood? Look he was handsome and all but we weren’t quite into blood sharing yet okay?” Theo tried for sarcasm but his voice was coated with anxiety “What are you getting at?”

“Well, the legend goes that a human, or werewolf for that matter who has consumed the blood of a vampire and subsequently dies, will awaken in the first stages of transition.”

“Transition?” Lydia asked cautiously and the pack leaned into the phone to hear Deaton’s response.

“The transition to becoming a vampire. Right now you are in a state of limbo, neither dead or alive, which explains the absence of a heartbeat” Deaton sighed. 

“Look I know what that means and that’s not…I just said I didn’t drink his damn blood!”

“Theo,” Liam said softly next to him, Theo turned his head to Liam, his brow furrowed. “when you bit him…you must have gotten some of his blood in you before you…” Liam couldn’t help his voice breaking a little as he tried to utter the word, even though Theo was standing in front of him the images of his glazed over eyes flashed into Liam’s mind and he couldn’t help but pinch his eyes shut and swallow hard before he was able to speak again “before you died.”

The pack stood up slowly from how they were leaning on the truck, Scott ran his hand through his hair and exhaled, Stiles just stood with a dumbfounded expression, mouth open as he looked from Theo to Scott to the phone on the hood of the truck. Lydia stood with her hands spread out on either side of the phone her head hanging between her shoulders. Theo’s eyes were fixed on Liam’s taking in what he had just said.

“Listen Doc, what does this mean?” Theo tore his gaze away from Liam and leaned down into the phone. Liam tried to place the emotion he heard in Theo’s voice and he sniffed subtly in Theo’s direction, reeling back as his most recent realization hit him like a truck. There were no chemo signals coming from Theo anymore. “I’m dead, wolf boy, I don’t have chemo’s for you to smell” Liam remembered the words Damon spat at Theo when he had tried to scent him.

“You’re in transition” Liam said pointedly staring blankly in front of him.

“So what? I’m a fucking blood sucker now?!” his voice was high and shaky as he looked desperately at the phone. 

“Not yet. Vampirism cures Lycanthropy, which means you are no longer a werewolf Theo, right now you are-…”

“a Zombie!? This is just great! Is he going to start eating us now??” Stiles screamed hysterically and Lydia slapped his arm to shut him up, glaring at him until he stopped flailing “Carry on”

“Well Mr. Stilinski is not entirely wrong. You will need to complete the transition or” he suddenly went quiet.

“Deaton?” Liam’s voice was wary. He was sure there was something that the Vet was not explaining “What do you mean complete it? What does he have to do?” his eyes flicked over to Theo, who was holding his head in his hands, elbows resting on his truck bed.

“He has to…” Deaton paused and cleared his throat “He has to drink human blood or he will die”

It was like a thick blanket of panic fell over them, making it hard to think, to talk, to breath, and for a good few seconds they just stared at the cellphone. All of them scared for their lives but for very different reasons. 

“FUCK” Theo’s voice broke the silence and he spun around stomping into the street. “FUCK!” this time he yelled even louder into the darkness, he sunk down on his haunches hand in front of his face as if he was praying but he was really just trying to contain the anger coursing through his veins. 

Liam had never seen Theo so out of character, so out of control before. Theo never panicked, not the night he saved him from a hospital full of hunters, not when they were fighting off the Ghost Riders. This shouldn’t be any different. Liam walked to where Theo was sitting and knelt down beside him. “Hey, we will figure this out okay?” 

Theo snorted and a bitter smile formed in the corner of his mouth, “Thought I was bad at living, turns out I suck at death too” 

Liam couldn’t help but chuckle. He stood up holding out a hand to Theo, “Get up” Liam didn’t give him much time to consider before he was yanked up and marched over back to the pack, a hand solid between his shoulder blades. They all stood staring at the pair with wide eyes. “There should be a motel back that way. We can stay the night and drive back to Mystic Falls in the morning. I’ll dive Theo’s truck.” He pointed at Stiles “Get back on the phone with Deaton, we need to find out as much about vampires as we can” Liam said firmly and moved to get in.

Scott didn’t move for a few seconds, he just looked at his Beta, barking orders and taking control of the macabre situation when he himself was at a loss of what to do. “Our baby is all grown up” Stiles whispered into Scotts ear and patted his shoulder. He chuckled shaking his head and he followed Stiles and Lydia into the field where the jeep was abandoned.  
*  
Words had never been something that came easily between Theo and Liam, their conversations mostly consisted of insults and fists to jaws but there were words that were burning desperately on Liam’s tongue.

“You are going to drink the blood right?” He blurted out. His voice was much too loud, making him cringe as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Theo glanced over at Liam, a small smirk playing in the corner of his lips. Liam watched as his cheek dimpled faintly and took a little too long to focus his attention back to Theo’s eyes.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?!” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of poetic don’t you think? Not every day you get to choose if you want to die.”

“Are you insane?”

“Right now, yes, yes I feel like I might-…” Theo’s voice suddenly trailed off and Liam turned his head to see if he was okay but was met with dark lidded eyes staring back at him.

Theo’s lips parted. The inside of his bottom lip glistened in the moonlight as his tongue swiped across it leaving a wet trail behind. His eyes dropped to Liam’s throat, his breathing becoming shallow. Liam was transfixed for a moment, unable to look away from the way Theo’s pupils dilated and his Adams apple moved as he swallowed thickly.

“Theo?”

Theo groaned, shifting in his seat, moving closer to Liam. 

“Theo??” Liam repeated a bit louder this time, drawing Theo’s attention away from his throat and back up to his face. Theo frowned at him and turned his head away running a hand across the back of his neck. 

Theo slumped back in the seat “I’ll drink the blood” Liam glanced at him “Who doesn’t want to be an eternal stud?”

Liam rolled his eyes and watched as a smile he hadn’t seen in a very long time spread across Theo’s face, his eyes crinkling in the corners. In that moment Liam was relieved that Theo had been stripped of his werewolf senses as he thought about how embarrassing it would be if Theo could hear his heart race right that very second.


	3. Boy on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tvd canon states that werewolf bites are lethal to vampires- for anyone who isn't familiar with the show

The rest of the ride to the motel was relatively quiet, all that were exchanged were a few side glances and snorts when one caught the other looking. Liam wasn’t sure how Theo felt about all of this. He seemed fine, but honestly when does Theo not seem fine. He was the master of poker faces and Liam never really could tell exactly what was swirling around in that gorgeous head of his. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.  
*  
Scott handed Liam the keys to a room “I think you need to share with Theo, not a good Idea for him to be alone tonight and you two seem to be…you know” Liam nodded and he wondered if Scott thought there was ever another option. He took the keys and agreed to meet them at the vending machine later so they could go over what Deaton had emailed about vampires.

Liam glanced down at the keys, and a childish giggle burst out of him as he looked at the number on the small wooden key chain. Liam was sure it was more from pure hysteria over the situation rather than the number actually being that funny. Scott turned back around, his eyebrows wiggled strangely and a few lines crinkled up on his forehead as his eyebrows shot up “Liam?”

“Sixty-Nine” he giggled again holding up the keychain awkwardly so that Scott could see.

“Are you fine?” Scott asked with concern only a dad could master.

Liam quickly swallowed the rest of the laughter that was bubbling in this chest “Yeah. Yeah totally fine. I’ll see you later!” He wondered if Theo would find it funny. Probably not, not right now. He turned on his heel and started walking towards their room, one last giggle sneaked out and he felt Scotts eyes frowning into the back of his head.

He stopped in his tracks when he came to the door of the room. Theo was standing against it, his one leg propped against the door, his hands folded over his chest, and that annoyingly attractive smirk played with the shadows that danced through the gaps in the staircase above them. “Sixty-Nine!” he laughed and pointed at the number on the door. Liam’s heart jumped, he chuckled and tossed the keys at him, “I know right!”

The smile on Theo’s face was beautiful, it spread all the way to his eyes, narrowing in the corners. Liam stared at him for a few seconds before he walked to the door and shoved Theo out of the way so he could enter first. For no reason at all. Theo bumped against the door frame, shoving Liam back and followed him inside. They were both giggling until Liam switched the light on and Theo shut his eyes yelling in pain as he grabbed his head.

“Whoa! What happened?” Liam hurried to where Theo was hunched over, placing a hand on his back.

“My eyes, fuck they’re burning, turn the light off!”

“Okay! Okay.” Liam scurried over to the switch and flipped it. “Better?” He turned around only to crash into Theo’s chest. When had he moved this close to Liam? Why did he move this close to him? “Oh shit, s-sorry” his voice was shaky and his hand twitched against Theo’s, the close proximity making Liam’s head buzz.

Theo didn’t say anything, his eyes just flicked over Liam’s face, down to his lips and settled on his throat. Theo tilted his head slightly, like a dog hearing a strange sound. He suddenly gripped Liam’s face in his hand and pushed his head to the side, exposing this neck. A low hum had Liam darting his eyes nervously to Theo. “uh, Theo?”

“Shh” Theo placed his index finger over Liam’s lips and bit down on his own, he pressed his thumb into Liam’s throat, denting the thick blue vein that was pulsing beneath his skin. Liam swallowed hard and Theo tensed, his eyes darkening. He inhaled deeply, predatorily almost, lowering his head and pressing his face into Liam’s neck, smelling him. Liam’s eyes rolled at the soft feeling of Theo’s skin against his. His nose brushed up to Liam’s jaw stilling over the pulsing vein and Liam heard the hum again.

“Liam…I’m so…I’m so fucking hungry” his voice was deep and raspy, his mouth seemed dry and his pupils were dilated so much Liam could hardly see the green of his eyes. He was also sure Theo was not talking about having diner food in the a.m. No, he was thirsting for blood and for some reason this left Liam feeling oddly hot all of a sudden.

Liam’s heart was racing, his hands trembling. He didn’t know much about vampires but he was certain that this is what they looked like just before they drained your body of blood. As nervous as Liam was, he couldn’t help but buck into the feeling of Theo so close to him. He smelt different but it was still intoxicating, like frozen mountain air, and that mixed with the scent of Theo’s dried blood swirling around the room had Liam doped out. His wolf screamed at him. Did he really care if Theo devoured him right there?

He swayed closer to Theo’s body, the former Chimera was much colder now than what Liam remembered but still his presence burned Liam’s skin in a way that he didn’t mind in the least, a burn he had missed for three long years “You need to shower…” Liam gulped.

He suddenly reeled back, loosening his grip on Liam. Theo blinked a couple of times, confused like he had just been startled out of a deep sleep, like he had no idea why he was standing so close to Liam or why his pants were slightly tighter around his hips. He shook his head and stared at Liam as if he had grown tow heads. “What?”

“Scott gave me an extra T-shirt for you to wear…” he pointed to the mess of a hoodie still clinging to Theo’s body. Liam didn’t know that dry and sticky blood could look that good but somehow Theo made it work “I mean I don’t care if you stay like this” Liam said with a smirk, eyeing Theo up and down while placing his belongings and the car keys on the small table and handing him the shirt.

“Like this? Undead? A zombie?” Theo’s eyebrow curved as he looked over to where Liam leaned against the table.

“Best looking zombie I’ve ever seen”

“Are you saying I’m cute?” his tone tried for flirty but it came out more surprised than anything else.

“I’m saying if there was an apocalypse and you came at me, I’d think twice about punching you through the face” Liam shrugged.

Theo chuckled as he entered the bathroom “I missed you Liam” he shut the door behind him and it was as if all the air in Liam’s lungs were knocked out of him.

*** 

Theo stood in front of the basin staring at himself in the mirror. He opened his mouth and prodded his lip up with his finger, stroking over the sensitive skin of his gums, thinking that this was probably where the new fangs would come out. It was sore and itchy, and he resisted the urge to scratch it open and watch it bleed. He tried shifting to the wolf even though he knew it was gone, he opened his eyes and they were just green, no yellow glow, no sharp fangs dropping down. He looked at his hands, pressing his nails into his palms feeling the absence of shifting claws under his nail beds.

He wasn’t sure if he was happy about becoming a vampire but one thing he knew for certain but would never admit, was that he felt relieved to be rid of the title ‘Chimera’. It had only ever caused him pain; it had only ever caused others pain- pain that he could not take away no matter what he did. ‘Chimera’ had left a trail of death and deceit in its wake, piles of bloody bodies and lies, broken hearts and manipulation.

Theo gripped the cold porcelain and felt it cracking under his palms. He felt his gums burn like those of a teething toddler. He felt his scalp tingle. His skin was sensitive and his joints hurt, his eyes watery and his throat dry. If he wasn’t dead, he was sure his heart would be pounding in his ears. Jesus, wat was this? So heightened, so intense.

Theo took in a deep breath, and Liam’s scent that still clung to him assaulted his senses, he could taste him, he could still feel his soft skin so close to him just minutes before, he could…Theo gripped the basin tighter and it gave a loud crack as the corners broke off and dropped onto the bath mat with a dull thud. He turned his palms upward and watched as two large cuts slowly sealed again, disappearing as if they were never there.

He thought he could escape by running away from Beacon Hills, but as fate would have it the very thing he tried to run from was always right there, fucking Liam Dunbar. Another thing Theo would never admit to anyone was how many nights he dreamt of the beta, the nights that he woke up in a cold sweat, panting, sticky and wet from his own release. There is no escape from that.

“You okay?” God, even his voice, he wanted to hear it scream his name, he wanted to hear Liam beg…

“Theo?!”

“Fuck. Yes. I, uh, just broke the sink” As if that was the most natural thing to do in a motel bathroom.

“Oh…why?”

Because I was thinking about you…

“Liam, just…”

“Yeah sorry, sorry”

Theo ripped the bloodied hoodie off and tossed it in the bin beside the toilet. He moved to turn on the shower and started unzipping his jeans. His hand brushed against the front of his boxers and he flinched at how sensitive it felt, the ripple of pleasure sending him swaying forward. It had never felt like this before, Theo swore he could literally climax just by the feel of his skin against the material.

Taking hold of the shower rod he rocked forward steadying himself on the basin with his other hand, as his shaft brushed against the fabric of his underwear, growing harder the more he thought about it, the more he inhaled Liam. He rolled his hips into the air, a dizzy wave washed over him and he bucked forward again and again, as he felt the warm tingles begin to swim up from his groin spreading to his stomach. His arms trembled as his orgasm crept closer and he shook as it took over his body, sending him to his knees. Theo gasped as he felt the warm liquid spurt onto his hip coating the inside of his underwear, delicious strands of it slipping down his groin.

****

Liam was already waiting at the vending machine with Scott and Stiles when Theo came strutting out of their room. Scott’s borrowed t-shirt fit ridiculously tight around Theo’s arms, and Liam caught even Scott’s eyes lingering for a second too long before he blinked a few times and focused on what Stiles was saying.

Theo flipped his hair back and his hand automatically moved up, sweeping a few wet strands back. He didn’t look at them as he walked, in what seemed to be slow motion, and Liam was positive that he knew he was an instant boner generator. Liam felt Scott looking at him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. A sharp slap met his arm and Stiles glared back at him “Liam, what are you doing?”

“Me? I’m just standing here, what are you doing?” Liam muttered defensively. Theo came to stand beside Liam glaring at him, for what reason Liam didn’t know, but then his gaze quickly shifted to the vending machine and he frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Liam looked between him and the machine, also frowning, hearing a faint buzzing sound but not enough to elicit such an irritation from Theo. The two exchanged a heated wordless ‘what?!’ before looking back at Stiles.

“Right so this is so morbid I don’t even want to read it” Stiles waived the phone at them, the email from Deaton blurring on the screen.

“Stiles…” Scott warned as nicely as he could.

“Okay okay FINE. Jeez”

Liam signed heavily as if he was the one about to hear how he was going to spend the rest of his days as a thirsty blood sucker. Theo shifted as he looked over at the vending machine again, a buzzing sound still emanating from it.

“So, first off, no sunlight. Deaton knows a Bennett witch- whatever that is, and she or he is able to make a ring that allows you to walk in the sun. So Scott, Lydia and I are meeting said witch tomorrow to get it done, but she’s going to need a lock of your hair” Stiles made a ridiculous face, looking wearily at Theo.

Liam sighed again relieved as a picture of him and Theo sitting on the beach basking in the sun flicked into his mind, _fucksake Liam, this is life and death, get it together._ Theo’s expression was blank except for another quick scowl at the buzzing vending machine, he rolled his neck cracking it a few times, his jaw tightening.

“Secondly, you will need to drink some blood really quick or you’re going to start desiccating, and I don’t know what that is but it sounds like it smells, so…” Theo just narrowed his eyes at him.

“Wait, hold on, so Stiles and Lydia are the only humans-” Scott started

“No thanks” Theo bit out quicker than what Liam’s mind could register the glance in his direction.

“But-”

“I’ll find someone else”

“Thirdly,” Stiles continued but a loud thud of metal startled everyone as Theo slammed his fist into the side of the machine denting it and effectively causing it to fuse out and die down. He shrugged and folded his arms again “Shit’s broke”

Scott frowned, Liam gaped and Stiles looked at him through narrowed eyes with his three fingers still up in the air, “THIRDLY...” he continued, horribly annoyed, “Thirdly you are going to be super vigilant, all your senses are amplified, like a bat on crack, basically.” Liam didn’t mean to snort so loud. “Super speed, strength and reflexes, five times what you guys are capable of” he finished, looking between Scott and Liam.

“What else, that’s not so bad, almost too easy” Scott said nervously.

Stiles continued, “Yes, well…You know how they say payback is a bitch, ha! Wait ‘till you hear this buddy!”

“Stiles please just...” Scott said exhausted by the theatrics as he motioned for him to carry on.

“A werewolf’s bite is lethal to a vampire” he deadpanned and slid his phone back into his pocket as if he had just done the greatest mic drop in the history of mic drops “ _Lethal_ ” he articulated as if any more drama was needed.

“Is that all?” Theo sighed.

“There’s this thing called Vervain and you probably don’t want to come near it, same story as Wolfsbane. But other than that it’s just the blood lust when you turn. Deaton says you will be insatiable until you learn control.”

“I don’t have problems with control, trust me” he replied looking pointedly down at Liam. Theo turned, brushing slowly passed the beta.

Scott stopped him, placing a hand on his arm before he could leave. The alpha didn't need to speak for Theo to know what he was getting at.

“Holy shit! I’m not going to kill anyone okay!?”

“You may not mean to but...” his eyes swept over Liam.

“He won’t hurt me Scott,” Liam didn’t quite know how to explain that he was Theo’s anchor as much as Theo was his. “He can’t.” he frowned looking at Theo, who didn’t argue, he just dropped his head and made his way back to the motel room.

“Thanks would be nice?” Stiles yelled after him but was answered with only a flip of Theo’s middle finger.

****

  
Liam shut the door behind them “Hey! What was that huh?”

“What? I’m not going to be kissing his feet for reading out an email.” Theo hummed as he kicked his shoes off and ruffled his semi dry hair.

“Some things never change huh.” It was one of those classic Liam moments, one of those ‘ _I’m not dying for you either_ ’ moments that he wished he could just suck back in as soon as it left is mouth, but instead it hung in in the air between them, thick and heavy. At least the elevator comment he quickly saved with a smooth ‘ _But I will fight with you_ ’

But this time Theo stood there with that same injured puppy look on his face, apparently vampires had feelings too, “Shit. I’m sorry”

“No Liam, no you’re right. Scott’s right. Hell even Stiles is right!” Theo’s tone was dangerously calm, it made Liam’s skin crawl. “Theo, I didn’t mean to-”

“Mean to what Liam? Insult me? Still look at me like I’ve just ripped your alpha’s throat out? It’s been three fucking years Liam!”

Liam froze as he saw Theo’s eyes blacken, literally flooding with something that looked like black ink, tiny red veins bobbled beneath his eyes, it was horrifying and enthralling at the same time. He knew he was supposed to be scared but instead he felt a twitch in his groin and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Theo was beautiful, but this, this was fucking breathtaking.

“And that!” Liam startled “Why the fuck do you keep looking at me like you want to…I don’t even know…” Theo’s voice was a mixture of angry and exasperated as he dropped his hands at his sides. Liam was still frozen as he watched Theo’s eyes shift back to its normal state. “Liam?!”

“Because maybe I want to...” Liam’s voice was low and hungry, his eyes rolling down Theo’s body, he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening to him or what he just said. Wanted to what? Kiss him? Fuck him? Both? He didn’t really care.

Theo groaned loudly and stalked toward Liam. His heart skipped in anticipation but Theo darted a hand out at the table, grabbed his keys and stormed passed Liam and out of the door slamming it loudly behind him. There were soft thumps of bare feet on the tarmac, a car door opening and then quickly slamming shut again, an engine roared up followed by tires screeching painfully loud in the quiet morning hours. Liam could almost see the blue truck disappear into the darkness, the taste of regret dripping down the back of this throat. _Jesus Liam_ … He puffed his cheeks out and exhaled, just staring at the ceiling fan.

A message popped onto his phone screen signaled by a soft vibration. ‘Stiles ~Tell grumpo he’s got 48 hours to chug the juice or r.i.p’ adorned with a little skull emoji.

 _Well shit. Fucking fuck shit._ Liam had a tiny tantrum in the middle of the floor, that he was thankful no one was around to see. He tossed the phone onto the bed getting ready to go tell the pack that he lost a raging fetus vamp when the screeching tires returned. The engine roared too close to the door and the car skidded to a halt. A door clicked open but didn’t close, and the angry stomps grew closer. The motel door swung open and Liam’s heart racketed in his chest.

Theo stalked in heading straight for Liam, his expression dark and cold. He grabbed Liam’s jaw with his one hand, his other one gripped around his waist and he drove them backward, breathing fire onto Liam’s face, until they hit the wall and Liam was pressed into it.

“Say it” Theo hissed through clenched teeth.

“Huh?” Liam’s mind was spinning; his wolf was howling again but Liam didn’t understand.

“Say it Liam” this time it was louder and more threatening.

When Liam didn’t answer Theo shoved him further into the wall “Fucking say it, or shut up and let me walk out of here.” the hand on Liam’s hip snaked up underneath his shirt, ghosting over the small of his back, much more tender than the one clamped around his jaw.

And suddenly Liam and the wolf both knew exactly what he wanted, what Theo wanted, and with a soft breath Liam relaxed, his body going slack, held up only by Theo’s hands.

“I want you” Liam breathed and he closed his eyes as he felt the body in front of him melt into his own, soft lips caressing that thick vein in his neck.

“Okay…” it was barely a whisper but it made Liam smile like a fool.


	4. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just smut, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quote is from Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah.
> 
> I also used a reference to a certain naughty video, let me know if you get it! Yeah, I'm going to hell, I know.

Every single touch felt like an electric shock, every kiss prickling the skin beneath it. Theo was rough but gentle at the same time, getting Liam drunk on the combination – a harsh tug on his hair soothed by a soft lick on another part of his burning body. Strong hands almost crushed his hips while wet lips worked their way down to his chest. Liam was high on it, completely intoxicated.

The two moved in a slow and delicious rhythm. Theo kept Liam pinned to the wall, his hand firmly around his throat. His other hand dipping into the waistband of Liam’s jeans while his mouth set Liam’s skin on fire. Liam moaned softly each time Theo sucked on his skin, biting softly then releasing, his hands trailing Theo’s arms.

“Liam… you feel even better than I imagined” he breathed just below Liam’s ear, licking his earlobe with a slow stroke of his tongue.

There was no way Liam was able to form any kind of words so he just hummed and bucked into Theo’s touch, whimpering as the hand abandoned his throat and brushed softly over his arm.

Theo stepped back taking in the mess that was Liam, flushed cheeks, red lips out of breath and utterly beautiful. His eyes settled on the bulge in the front of his jeans.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Liam asked slowly moving toward the bed kicking off his shoes, his eyes hooded.

“Because you’re just standing there…with that body…and your fucking blue eyes…and you just look…” Theo purred breathlessly, biting his lip as he took a step forward, but the mix of his newly peaked vamp reflexes and his flaring excitement sent him flying into Liam with a whoosh.

They crashed against the headboard with a loud thud and bounced onto the mattress almost rolling off of the bed. “Whoa!!” both boys chuckled in surprise, their eyes wide but filled with amusement “That was fucking awesome!” Liam squealed gripping Theo’s ass, leaning up and kissing him, their moans mixing delectably.

Between the panting and the sloppy kisses Theo stopped and pulled back, the beta’s mouth chasing the other pair of lips only to be met with air. He opened his eyes to find Theo frowning at him,

“Have you…I mean, are you a…” Theo wasn’t quite sure how one was meant to ask such a delicate question.

“What? A virgin?”

Theo nodded shyly.

“Oh god no”

“Thank fuck.” The words were swallowed whole as Theo plunged back into Liam’s mouth again. His hands moving to the button of Liam’s jeans, popping it open, working on the zipper when he paused again.

“Liam you have to listen to me,” he worked his lips down Liam’s neck, his voice vibrating against Liam’s skin as he spoke, “you need to talk to me, you need to tell me what you’re thinking, what you want, I can’t hear your heart as clearly or scent you like I used to.” Liam nodded. “And Liam…” his hand came up to Liam’s throat again as his tone darkened, Liam’s eyes widened briefly, “I’m fucking dying to sink my teeth into your throat so when I tell you to keep still…”

“I’m yours.” That was all Liam and his wolf had to say about that. And there was nothing he wanted to be more. From the moment he saw Theo in that bar he knew that he was never going to be able to let him go again. All those years he spent missing this boy, longing for his touch and now he finally knew what he felt like pressed closely to Liam’s body, the way he tasted on Liam’s tongue. Letting go wasn’t an option anymore.

Theo looked at him like he had sung some kind of angelic melody, as if was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, he shook his head in awe, his lips stretching into a smile “That’s beautiful baby, and I want to devour you for saying that but you need to tell me when it’s too far okay?”

Liam found it hard to focus or answer with Theo’s erection bumping against his thigh and all. “Theo…” Liam breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as Theo played with the zipper. “Liam, do you understand?” A hand cupped firmly around his chin, tugging down so that he could see Theo’s eyes. “Yes, now please, please just fucking touch me.” he didn’t mean for his voice so sound so needy.

Theo pulled the zipper down, lowering himself down next to Liam, kissing him softly as he slipped his hand into Liam’s jeans expecting to find some kind of tight underwear but there was just soft skin. Theo hissed “Fuck Liam, what the fuck” He bit down on the beta’s bottom lip, tugging hard, winning a sinful cry from Liam. Theo reveled in the way Liam’s cock twitched under his palm as he sucked on his lip until he was satisfied that it was sufficiently blue. He licked and kissed at his creation until he could see the blue fade to a dull yellow and then slowly disappear.

Liam’s hands roamed over Theo’s body, unsure of where to settle, there were too many interesting curves he had never felt before, he was desperate to get the shirt off of Theo so that he could see the muscles to go work but a harsh vibration on the mattress stole the moment. The pair looked between each other, shuffling around to find the source. Liam found his phoned nestled between the sheet where he had tossed it onto the bed earlier. Scotts name and number were flashing on the screen. Liam moved to hit reject but Theo grabbed his wrist and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

“Answer it” he rasped and waited for Liam to accept the call, which he did hesitantly. As soon as his finger swiped across the screen, Theo moved down Liam’s body, pushing up his shirt, trailing hot kisses all the way down to the base of his cock,

“Scott?” Liam said with a voice too steady to sound natural.

Theo ignored his shaft, his tongue playing around it. Liam’s cock twitched against Theo’s cheek and a sticky drop of pre-cum dripped onto his stomach.

“Yeah? _Wow._ That’s… _shit_ …that’s interesting” his breath hitched as he watched Theo lick it up.

Theo smiled against his cock and licked a long line up to the tip, circling the slit.

“ _mhm_? Theo… _oh my go_ -… He’s uhm slee-” Theo nipped at the soft skin reminding Liam that Scott would hear his lie before he sucked the tip into his mouth.

“he’s just laying here…THERE, he’s, _holy shit”_ Liam thrusted up into Theo’s mouth and Theo took him in all the way down to the base. He sucked softly, sliding it out of his mouth with a delicious pop that Scott would no doubt be able hear on the other end. If Scott didn’t know what was going on by now he shouldn’t really be trusted with the status of true alpha, is what Liam would have thought was he able to do so at that moment.

Liam bundled the sheets in his fists, pulling it from the corners of the bed as his shaft disappeared into Theo’s mouth again. He tried to keep his voice as natural as he possibly could while Scott rambled on about vampire blood curing injuries and about how fast they were. The words floated out of Liam’s mind as he felt Theo’s warm mouth work up and down his length, his head angling perfectly with the curve of Liam’s dick.

***

Who knows when he dropped he phone? Was it when he first came against Theo’s lips, painting them a pearly shade of white? Or was it when Theo had crawled up his body settling over his face, his own erection begging Liam’s lips for entrance? Perhaps it was when Theo pulled out of Liam’s mouth and spilled all over the side of his face.

It could have been any moment but right now Liam was face down in the pillows, his legs spread wide and Theo was behind him, an ass cheek gripped firmly in each of his palms as he moved in a slow and lustrous rhythm.

It was maddening the way their skins felt on one another’s, the friction causing a blinding spark that made them clutch and pull at anything within their grasp. Liam reveled in the way Theo moaned, in the way his name sounded rolling off of Theo’s tongue every time he thrusted into him.

Theo ran a hand down Liam’s back and lowered himself onto the beta, kissing the back of his neck. “You okay?” Liam scoffed at the ridiculous question making Theo chuckle, his breaths whispering over Liam’s damp skin leaving a trail of goosebumps spreading down his back.

“Turn me around” Liam asked, his fingers curling into the pillow as Theo kept moving slowly. Theo obliged and it wasn’t long before he was pushing into Liam again, his eyes soft as he watched for any discomfort, but Liam was just panting looking at him with the slightest hint of annoyance,

“Theo…”

“Hmh?”

“Fuck me” It was an order, and something in Theo snapped, his eyes darkened and Liam could feel him swell inside his ass.

“Yeah? You sure about that?” Theo hummed as he brought Liam’s one hand up above his head, sliding all the way in as his body lowered, making Liam beg some almighty power for mercy and Theo smiled against his cheek. Liam brought his other hand up as well and Theo grinned approvingly at him as he clamped his own hand down over both of Liam’s.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard…and so right, Liam” and he started moving at a ridiculous pace almost making Liam regret ever asking for it. Liam tried fucking up into Theo but the vamp’s hips pushed him back into the mattress. Liam dug his nails into Theo’s hand and squeezed hard, seeing stars, his wolf howling for release, the broken moans escaping in between thrusts were caught by Theo’s mouth, hungrily lapping over Liam’s lips, his tongue fighting for the upper hand.

_Remember when I moved in you,_

_And the holy dove was moving too,_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah._

They were both so close, tip toeing on the edge, their bodies working and begging but each time they got close Theo would slow down or change the pace as if he was holding off on something, and Liam couldn’t stand it anymore. He opened his eyes pulling away from Theo’s mouth, about to ask him what he needed, because good Lord, Liam was ready to do anything.

Liam gasped softly when he looked up, Theo’s pupils were blown wide, deep red circles glowing around the edges, the whites of his eyes were dark and those tiny red veins slithered down his cheeks as if they were alive. But instead of hunger in his eyes there was something Liam couldn’t place. Theo’s gaze shifted between Liam’s eyes and his throat. He licked his lips and Liam saw the tips of two sharp-edged fangs peeking out. Theo kept moving in and out of Liam, waiting for something, the look in his eyes growing more and more desperate with each thrust, the red veins seeming ready to burst.

 Seconds passed before Liam finally realized what he was asking for. Theo was hungry, starving in fact, he needed to feed. He needed to complete the transition. Liam thought about them having to stop what they were doing so that he could find someone to feed on, he growled at the thought, his wolf agreed.

“Do it” Liam said without hesitation, hoping that Theo would understand what he was implying.

“No” Theo panted, gasping at the ripple of pleasure shooting through him as he pushed deep into Liam. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop” the veins pulsed beneath his skin. It was slightly terrifying but Liam was mesmerized.

“You will. I’ve got you” and Liam turned his head to the side, exposing his throat. “Do it”. In an instant Theo’s lips were wet on Liam’s neck, his fangs dragging over the thick blue vein, he could hear it throbbing, begging to be pierced and drained.

“Liam…” his voice was a whisper

“Baby…” -only a breath as the fangs sunk slowly into his skin. It burned and ached and the sensation mixing with his pleasure made Liam groan, his eyes rolling back as he came hard, spurting out onto his own stomach. Theo’s hips kept moving in rhythm with each suck on Liam’s neck.

It took longer than usual for the haze in Liam’s mind to settle as his orgasm dwindled, the dull ache in his neck growing sharper by the second. Theo’s face was still buried in Liam’s neck, his head bopping softly as he drank from Liam, his hands still holding Liam’s tightly above his head. Liam began to feel dizzy, his vision blurred and he realized that Theo was draining him.

 “Theo stop” he said softly trying to free his hands, but the vamp kept going.

“Theo, you’re going to-…” Liam momentarily blacked out but his wolf woke him up with a loud howl, his eyes shot open realizing that he was going to die if Theo didn’t stop. One corpse in the pack was enough.

Liam clamped down on Theo’s hand with his claws and let out a deafening roar that rattled the bedside lamps. Theo jerked away pushing himself up, throwing his head back gasping for air for the second time that night, still thrusting hard into Liam, his hips snapping and his fingers now digging into Liam’s thighs.

Liam watched as his canines elongated into razor sharp fangs and his tongue licked over them before darting out over his lips. A trickle of Liam’s blood dripped from his Theo’s mouth, down his chin splatting softly onto his chest. He watched the transition wash over Theo and he came with a beautiful hoarse moan, new fangs bared, pumping his release into Liam. He felt himself fill up as Theo kept pumping, his moans becoming louder and more broken until he was done.

He sunk back sitting on his knees as he gently slipped out of Liam “I’m sorry…” he said completely breathless, placing a hand on Liam’s stomach, watching as the two perfectly round bite marks in Liam’s neck pushed out a small drop of blood and knitted itself back together again “are you okay?” he added after regaining a bit more composure.

Liam was tired, his blue eyes a stark contrast against his now pale skin, but his smile wouldn’t have you believe that. “I’m so okay, like, too much if there is such a thing” he said with a croaky voice.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked with as much excitement as his tired mind could muster, knowing that Theo had completed the transformation and was now a vampire in every sense of the word.

Theo paused for a moment before answering him. Feeling Liam’s warm blood course through his new icy veins, sending needles and pins through his entire body. Theo knew he was never going to be able to live without this, that he craved not only Liam’s blood but the way Liam’s wolf anchored him, brought him back, kept him in control. Jesus, the blood lust was unimaginable, he wanted more, he never wanted to stop, but what burned even brighter than the insatiable need to feed was the…what does one even call this…love? _Was he in love_? _Dammit Theo._

“Hey…” Liam’s voice was soft, watching Theo still sitting between his legs, lost in his own thoughts. He propped himself up on his elbow and reached out carefully brushing his hand over Theo’s.

“I feel…strangely alive.” Theo answered with a small smile, moving to lay beside Liam and resting his head on Liam’s chest. “Thank you”

Liam didn’t have to ask what he was thanking him for, he knew. “So you are my wolf’s bitch huh?”

“Liam shut up”

There was a knock on the door but neither of them could be bothered to get up. “Liam? Theo?” I heard a roar-”

“Yeah I walked into something, sorry” Liam interrupted his alpha.

“That was a pretty loud roar Liam…”

“It was a pretty big something”

Theo snorted so loud Scott must have heard it, he snuggled closer to Liam, warming his skin against the beta’s as they listened to Scott mutter an unsure ‘okay’ before he went back to his room across the lot.

 

**

 

The boys were laying sprawled out on the bed after Theo made a run to the working vending machine for snacks, with only the bed sheet draped around him like some AWOL Greek god.

There were moments that they enjoyed the silence, their fingers lightly brushing, twisting and curling around one another’s, exchanging long stares followed by silly laughs.

Some moments were spent rolling around the sheets, hands hungrily exploring bodies, messy kisses making devilish sounds in the moonlit room.

Other moments the room was filled with playful banter and inside jokes, filling three years of silence between two yearning hearts.

“I mean I’ve seen Twilight does that count?” was Theo’s reply to Liam questioning his vampire skills.

“Holy shit are you going to sparkle??” Liam exclaimed with much more excitement than what was appropriate.

Theo burst out laughing, spitting particles of chips across the bed, “I fucking hope not!”

“I never saw the second one, did they turn Bella into a vampire?” Liam asked rolling onto his stomach, resting on his elbows.

“Think so? I mean Edward would have lived for all eternity and she would have died a grandma?” Theo said and popped another Skittle into his mouth.

If there had been a recording camera it would have captured the exact moment the tension poured back into the room. Liam stopped chewing, his eyes growing wider as he stared at the side of Theo’s face. Theo took a few more seconds to realize what he had just said but when he did, his mouth dropped open and his head jerked to Liam,

“Fuck”


	5. Forever young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I had difficulty clarifying this but before the transition was completed Theo had limited senses, because he was basically in a semi human state (stripped of his werewolf). After the transition however, these senses were once again amplified.
> 
> -There is a small jump back in time to when Theo spoke to Scott.
> 
> -This chapter is rather easy going and light because the next one will be pretty dark. So enjoy!

Liam had gotten up to take a shower after their morbid realization. Neither boy had said anything about it at the time. Liam knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later, they had just made love and a kind of unspoken bond was formed that he knew Theo felt as much as he did. Liam tried to amp himself up for the talk while standing under the lukewarm sprays, thinking of smart ways to bring it up but he knew his mouth would just disappoint him and blurt out something like _‘I don’t want to be your grandpa boyfriend’_ instead. Liam grimaced at the thought making a mock gagging gesture.

 

_...We would have to pretend to be grandson and grandpa and he would probably still want to bone but my hips would be all brittle, would he even still be my boyfriend? Don’t people get married eventually? What are we going to tell our kids? Kids? I know vampires have sperm because, well…but can they even make babies? Will my kids call me grandpa? Oh god this is just…Liam calm down, it was ONE night, stop naming your kids. Jesus you don’t even know if he wants you like THAT, he will probably stop drop and roll when he gets this sunlight ring or whatever. Oh no…he’s going to leave you, bitch get out of the shower and go talk to him RIGHT NOW! Move move move!_

 

Liam just about fell out of the shower rushed by his own thoughts, slapping at the taps to close them, there was a near face plant as his wet feet hit the tiles running, saved only by the towel he grabbed onto, wrapping it around his hips as he ran for the door. He unfortunately came back to Theo already angelically asleep.

 

It was probably for the best because he knew the things that were going to fly out of his mouth were solid deal breakers. _Grandpa Boyfriend._ Liam snorted _._ He dried himself off quietly and slipped into bed next to Theo. He wasn’t sure if they were meant to cuddle or if this was just a one-night stand.

 

He inched closer little by little trying to be as still as possible until a strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him so close he wasn’t sure where he ended and Theo began. Theo hummed sleepily in contentment and secured his hand between Liam and the mattress. Liam was about to start talking when he saw Theo’s features soften as he drifted back to sleep. Liam couldn’t bring himself to wake him again, he just laid close to Theo, breathing in his air, feeling how his cool skin warmed against Liam’s, his full lips slightly parted. Talking could wait.

 

* * *

 

Theo woke up first, his eyes blinking open slowly. He was surprisingly refreshed for someone who only had roughly two hours of sleep, he wondered if this was another perk of being a vampire. He looked down at Liam, resembling a baby octopus- each one of his limbs curled tightly around Theo’s body. “Liam” he said quietly as he tried untangling himself from the beta but Liam just groaned and held on even tighter, “Liam!” The beta jumped, his body in full fight or flight mode, now on his knees and suddenly wide awake. Theo’s lips parted, his eyes fixed on the way Liam’s body flexed and strained above him, the muscles in his stomach rippling as his breathing slowed down.

Liam sunk down rubbing his eyes, “What even is your problem?” he croaked slightly less annoyed as his eyes scanned over Theo- his lower body scantly covered with the sheet, an obvious bulge right where Liam’s knee rested between Theo’s thighs “Well…hey”. Theo gazed back up at him and god, he looked so incredible with his bed hair and his swollen lips still lightly stained by Liam’s blood, his eyes sleepy and soft. Theo winked at Liam and the smuggest smile he had ever seen made its way onto his face, “Morning”. Liam swore that raspy voice would be the end of him one day, Theo was going say the wrong _or very right thing,_ with that damn voice and Liam would come completely undone.

Instead of ripping the sheet off of Theo and planting his face between his legs, Liam decided to go down the gentleman path, if that was even still a thing. He made his wolf swallow its hunger, it wasn’t an easy thing to do and the wolf was not happy about having to submit and would for the rest of the day remind Liam of this, but he pulled the corner of the sheet up to his hips, hiding his erection “Uh, breakfast?” 

“Definitely” Theo purred rolling his hips, but by the way he was looking at Liam he was obviously not talking about muffins and pancakes.

 _Jesus, help me_. Liam cleared his throat, closing his eyes, trying to remember why he wanted to be courteous again. _Because he’s not a piece of meat,_ he reminded himself. “No,” he meant to speak softly but his wolf had other ideas and instead the word rumbled out of his chest with a growl.

The vamp’s eyebrows darted up in surprise, his shoulders shaking with amusement, “Want to try that one again?” his eyes twinkled like a kid’s a funfair as he watched Liam’s cheeks burn up.

“Yeah, wow that was…” _Why are you like this?_ “Sorry, I just-...” Theo reached out and pulled Liam down onto his chest, nudging at his ear.

“Got excited? It’s okay”, he hugged him close and Liam’s heart melted at the tenderness with which Theo spoke. But it was short lived, “I’m quite the sight, I know” Theo whispered and he slapped Liam’s ass hard with the hand that wasn’t tangled in the beta’s hair.

There was cussing and wriggling and threats and eventual laughs before they were startled by an unnecessary loud bang on the door, and a muffled voice that told Liam Stiles was right up against the peephole.

“Hey Dracula, Igor! Rise and shine!” Stiles banged on the wood a few more times.

Liam heard Scott mumble, “I think that will do” and imagined that he probably lowered Stiles’ fist before he could assault the door any further. Liam groaned and sighed and was ready for another little tantrum when Theo whispered, “We could just sneak out the bathroom window, no one will know”

Liam leaned in close and whispered back against Theo’s lips “We could…but your ego wouldn’t fit” he shrugged and made an ‘oh well’ face. Even Liam was impressed with that one.

He got up quickly before Theo could shove him off of the bed, dragging the sheet along with him as he moved toward the door, leaving Theo exposed. The new vamp scrambled off of the bed and ducked into the bathroom just in time as Liam flung the door open.

Scott and Stiles stood gawking at Liam covered with the sheet while he kicked Theo’s jeans out of the way form where they were bundled by the door, obviously removed in a haste, the thought making him smile.

“Heeey there Liam…” Stiles drawled suspiciously, breaking Liam’s fond moment with the pair of jeans. “What?” it sounded more defensive than he had planned.

“Why are you naked? I feel like this is something we ask you too often to be considered normal”

“Who says I’m naked?”

Scotts eyes dropped to the imprint of Liam’s partially hard erection on the bed sheet.

“Oh fuck!” Embarrassed, Liam bent down to gather more of the sheet in front of him, he was about to tell them to come back later when he noticed the two coffee cups and matching brown paper baggies in Scott’s hands.

“Breakfast?” Scott said awkwardly as he held the packets out to Liam. The beta’s cheeks flashed as he gestured to the crumpled sheet covering his dick, “Right…yeah, I’ll just…” Scott pushed passed Liam before he could protest, _oh jeez, why couldn’t he just be like a normal person and leave the food on the door step and run away?_ Liam knew Scott was going to smell the sex, he knew Theo was going to choose this exact moment to saunter out of the bathroom looking like a shaving cream advert, he just fucking knew it. Because he was Liam and here in Dunabrland nothing was ever just simple. He rolled his eyes taking in a deep breath as he waited for the scene to unfold. And true as fucking vampires...

The bathroom door clicked open, a gust of steam rolled out before two long slender feet patted their way onto the carpet, coming to a mocking halt. Liam didn’t need to see Theo to know what his face looked like, that shithead was probably smiling from ear to ear. As much as Liam wanted to run out into the parking lot, maybe even back to his dorm dressed in just the sheet, he exhaled in defeat and opened his eyes.

Yup. There it was. A big amused toothy grin, eyes moving between Scott who was looking around the room, his brain slowly doing the math, and Stiles looking between half naked Liam and Theo, his furrowed brow questioning why they were so comfortable around each other like this.

Liam watched as Scotts gaze shifted from the small table by the door where Theo’s discarded yellow boxers laid ever so causally next to Liam’s wallet, to the bedside lamp toppled over on the nightstand, to Liam’s t-shirt dangling on the knob of the closet. His eyes finally settled on the twin beds.

The one on the right was destruction in its finest form, the mattress was off center, the sheets were pulled from the mattress and lumped in the middle of the bed and two pillows were pushed together against the headboard. The bed on the left however, was untouched, perfectly straight and in order. Scott’s lips parted and his heart ticked faster as the realization dawned on him, he sniffed the air before Liam could stop him and his eyes shot open, dropping the muffin packets to the floor.

Stiles however, was not on the same page, heck, he wasn’t even in the same book as Scott, “Who made their bed so early?” he chirped pointing to the made up single bed with a goofy grin, “Was it Theo? I always got that OCD vibe from him you know; he’s got that nervous little twitch in-”

“Stiles...” Scott said his shoulders tensing, a bright pink blush appearing across his olive skin. Liam brought the sheet up, covering his face as Stiles kept blabbing on about the state of the room. Liam felt Theo move closer to his side, and he swore he could feel that shit eating grin emitting UV rays out into the room. He was just making this worse.

“Stiles! Shut up!”  Scott growled through gritted teeth as they watched Theo snake an arm around Liam’s shoulder and planting a kiss to his temple and then looking back to Scott and Stiles expectantly.

“Oh…OH WOW!?” Stiles didn’t know what to do with his hands, he folded them then dropped them, then folded them again, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly until Scott prodded him with an elbow and whispered for him to quit it.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in, I just came to tell you that we are on our way to meet the Bennet witch for the daylight ring. And I thought you’d be hungry so I got you these” Scott rambled, holding up the coffees again.

Liam lowered the sheet and nodded an awkward thanks to his alpha taking the coffees from him.

“Uh Theo, I don’t want to pressure you but, uh, have you decided if you’re going to complete the transition or…” Scott swallowed under Theo’s gaze “I mean we can help you find-” Scotts words died in his throat as Theo flashed his vampire face, baring his fangs and winking smugly at the two boys. Stiles reeled back muffling a yelp.

“I’m good, thanks” Theo purred pulling Liam closer as his face shifted back, Scott’s expression, however, suddenly turned to one of grave concern, which Liam picked up on before he could say anything “Scott, I’m fine.” Liam reassured him but the alpha was still not at ease, his eyes moving between the two. “It was my idea. I’m fine okay?” he turned his neck to show Scott that there was no permanent damage. The fact that Theo almost drained him a few hours before, would stay between them only.

“Right! Like, there are so many things I really didn’t need to know, especially this early in the morning, so we’re just gonna get going” he tugged at Scotts sleeve as the jeep’s horn sounded from outside, Lydia undoubtedly growing impatient with the coffee drop off taking so long. They made their way to the door “Did you know he was banging Theo?? Did you even know he was gay?!” Stiles’ voice was ridiculously high. Scott didn’t answer he just pushed Stiles out the door and shut it behind him.

 Liam sighed heavily as he stood watching the closed door, Theo still tucked in to his side, only now he was leaning down kissing Liam’s neck. Liam dropped the sheet and moved to the window and Theo broke the silence before it became awkward “You didn’t want them to know?”

“No, it’s not that, I just didn’t want them to know like _this_ ”

“Naked?”

“Naked, and also the last time you saw Scott you were still the bad guy, you tried to kill him…”

“Actually, the last time I saw Scott was just before I left Beacon Hills”

_____

_Theo sat on the McCall porch, his fingers fidgeting nervously in his lap. It was the last place he wanted to be, but he knew he had to do what he was about to do. His hands trembled and his stomach flipped. He really was not familiar with his feeling and he didn’t even know what to call it but he knew it was the right thing to do. The last time he was in the McCall house Liam had just taken him out of the ground and Scott was not in the least bit pleased to see him._

_The front door opened and Scott’s head popped around the corner. “Theo?”_

_“Yeah, hey” his heart dropped at the apprehensive tone in Scotts voice and his weariness to come outside alone. This was why he was leaving, he couldn’t stand the looks anymore, the carefulness in their body language whenever they were around him, even when he was helping them. It was probably what he deserved but it was heartbreaking non the less._

_“Everything okay? Where is Liam?”_

_Why was that always the question, when had he become Liam’s guardian angel?_

_“Everything is fine Scott. I just came to…” he ignored the way Scott retreated when he stood up “I came to say goodbye”_

_“Goodbye? Where are you going?” Scotts visibly relaxed when he realized Theo’s intentions._

_“I’m moving to Virginia. College and all”_

_“Right! I mean of course, I’ll be leaving soon too”_

_“Scott, I…” he looked to the street, swallowing hard, “I need you to know that I’m sorry…about the things I did, Scott I…” His voice broke and he decided to stay quiet and spare himself the embarrassment of not only apologizing but crying about it too._

_The alpha placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that Theo”_

_Theo knew he wasn’t going to be pack or be granted some kind of executive pardon, he knew that he would always be that guy, but he needed Scott to know that had it not been for his unfortunate childhood things could have been much different. He wasn’t looking for excuses or forgiveness he just simply needed to say that he was sorry. And he was, the endless nightmares would never let him go a day without being sorry. They begged for validation, they begged to be recognized and they demanded to be felt. Every excruciating rip of his now dead heart from his chest made him inexplicably sorry._

_He nodded gingerly at Scott, “Can you tell Liam that I left? I uh, don’t want to trouble him.” But it was really because he didn’t know what the hell to say to the boy, how does one even start such a conversation? ‘I like you?’ That just seemed too weak for what he felt. And besides, he was sure that after ripping his pack apart, the last thing Liam would want was him confessing all sorts of feelings._

_“Call me anytime you need me.”_

_“I will.”_

_Scott smiled warmly and they shared a cordial hug before Theo was off._

______

 

Liam ignored the painful sting of Theo leaving without saying goodbye, he knew it was supposed to be okay now because he seemed to have him back but it had been hurting for _three years_ , the wound was still open and he wasn’t even sure that Theo wanted anything more than what they shared the night before. He reached for the thick curtain and yanked it open. Long rays of sunlight shot through the window and suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the room.

Liam’s brain was frozen, not understanding where the scream had come from as Theo was nowhere in sight, his heart lurched remembering the night before when Theo suddenly disappeared – just before he was killed. “Theo??” his voice was broken, his breaths hurt as they rasped out of his chest as his mind raced, looking around the room, trying to make sense of the situation. “Liam!” Theo shouted from the corner finally getting Liam’s attention, the beta let out a relived sigh, trying to steady his heartbeat.

Theo was curled up in the shadow, hugging his legs, his arms and chest covered in bubbling bloody blisters that slowly faded as Liam watched. 

“What happened?”

“The sun” Theo winched in pain as the last bit of blisters disappeared.

“Shit! I’m so sorry” Liam ran his hand over Theo’s now healed skin. “This is going to take some getting used to”

“Its fine” Theo’s eyes followed Liam’s fingers and he spoke slowly “Liam…I uh,” That look was in Theo’s eyes again, desperate and hungry.

“Shit! You need to be fed again don’t you?”

“Liam I’m not a dog…”

Liam smiled and crawled in to Theo’s lap, tilting his head to the side for Theo access his throat but the vamp gently nudged Liam’s face back to him, his hand circling Liam’s wrist, “From here” Theo whispered as he brought Liam’s hand up to his mouth. Liam nodded, relaxing his hand in Theo’s grip. It was still a terrifying thing to do, Liam knew Theo wouldn’t deliberately hurt him, what he didn’t know was how deep the bloodlust went. How hungry would Theo have to be to lose control? He guessed the only way to keep that from happening was to make sure the vampire never went hungry. Was he ready to be a werewolf blood bag? _Heck yes_.

Liam watched as Theo extended the two sharp canines and the squirming red veins appeared, he made a feint hissing sound and sunk his teeth into Liam’s wrist. His cheeks hollowed as he drank, eyes fluttering closed with delight. His breathing was steady and his other arm curled tightly around Liam’s waist. Liam felt the blood syphon from his arm, he waited for the little stars to appear in the corners of his eyes, signaling his limit and his wolf growled. Theo released his wrist and leaned his head back against the wall, Theo breathed in deeply as Liam pulled back to look at him, “You good?”

“I’m good” He smiled passed the edges of his fangs and Liam leaned down instinctively and licked a drop of blood from the tip. Liam and his wolf agreed that this was by far their favorite Theo look, it was an intense picture, gripping to say the least, and Liam thought that maybe he now finally understood the tales about vampires seducing their prey. Looking at Theo so raw and primal, his only instinct being to feed, the lust clouding his eyes- it was hard to say no to any of that. Especially if you’ve been secretly in love with said person for the last three years.

“Let’s get dressed and see what this body can do” Theo said excitedly smacking a hand on his chest.

“Well we know you can fly”

“It’s not really flying, it’s more like…” The paused searching for the correct word.

“Whooshing?” Liam offered

“Whooshing can work” Theo didn’t even try to silence a chuckle as Liam helped him to his feet.

The boys got dressed and Liam made a quick run to the gas station across the road to get them each a toothbrush while Theo straightened up the room, steering clear of the windows and curtains altogether, that burn was something he could go the rest of his days without feeling again.

He stopped in front of the mirror, he wanted to see what his true face looked like. He wanted to see the demon, so he thought about Liam’s neck, that thick vein pulsing, the taste of his blood. Theo felt the goosebumps rise in the back of his neck and he rolled his head, his fangs dropped and he looked back in the mirror- and there it was. His new monster, beautiful and pale, coy yet dangerous. And oh, did Theo like what he saw. He moved closer examining his eyes, he could see his own eyes behind the murky bloodlust that stained his sclera, he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the demon’s eyes better. He didn’t have to work so hard to hide his emotions, the demon eyes had only one emotion -hunger.

His fingers ghosted over the slithering veins on his cheek bones and it was as if they responded to his touch- the demon thanking him for feeding them. His finger moved down to his fangs, he didn’t particularly miss the mouth full of fangs of his chimera. The two curved peaks were by far his favorite. His tongue played around the tips and he pressed up harder nicking himself open, watching as it slowly knitted back together.

He heard the door click open and quickly hid the demon away as he went to greet Liam. Liam handed him a toothbrush, frowning slightly at the faint scent of blood wafting off of Theo.

The pair stood by the basin brushing, “So I was thinking, vampires are supposed to be really strong so let’s see just _how_ strong you are now” Theo suspiciously eyed the grin on Liam’s face. The beta spat out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth quickly, gesturing for Theo to follow him, he stood by the bed his eyes shining stupidly bright,

“Pick it up!”

“The bed?”

“It’s the heaviest thing here” Liam said excitedly

Theo looked at him like he was nuts but he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. He moved to lift the bed if only to shut Liam up. He bent down and curled his one hand around the base, he opened his mouth to protest that it was too heavy but the next moment the bed was flipped almost onto the other single bed in the corner. Theo’s head jerked to Liam, his expression a mix between surprise and disbelief, a proud smile worked its way onto his face as he watched Liam clap and squeal in delight. “I barely touched it!”

“That was so fucking awesome!” Liam looked around the room “Okay, okay go to that corner and see if you can hear what I’m going to say”

“I’ll hear you anyway, it’s a small room dipshit” Liam paid no attention as he ran into the bathroom grabbing two towels and throwing them at Theo’s before he ran back to the bathroom, shutting the door. Theo was now utterly amused, intent on humoring Liam. He moved over to the corner and pressed the towels to his ears. Liam opened the door again, “Wait how will I know when you’re ready?”

“Just say the thing!” Theo urged. Liam shut the door again.

To everyone else it would have been completely inaudible, the only sound being that of the chirping birds outside of the quiet motel room. But Theo heard it loud and clear and he burst out laughing before Liam had even finished whispering.

“Are you serious?? A cat litter tray??” he dropped to the floor cackling loud enough for Liam to poke a concerned head out of the bathroom.

“It’s not that funny”

“You pissed in cat sand because there was a spider in the bathroom, it’s pretty fucking hilarious”

Liam sat down bedside Theo on the floor, “You know what’s really pretty?”

“Mmh?”

“You. When you laugh” Liam caressed Theo’s face, listening to his laughter quiet down, his smile now soft and gentle.

“Theo, I don’t want to be your grandpa boyfriend” Liam immediately regretted saying it, his cheeks flushed a hot pink and he plastered a hand over his mouth in shock. This is what he got for denying his wolf its satisfaction. He started panicking, how would Theo even take that? _Why do you ever open your mouth_ , Liam snarled at himself.

“Hey, calm down” Theo sat up crossing his legs in front of Liam, placing a hand over the boy’s heart.

“Theo, I don’t know…I mean I can’t…”

“Liam. It’s okay. I don’t want to be your toy boy either” his lips twitched into a silly smirk.

“This is not funny Theo! I am going to grow old and you’re not and I’m Bella and you’re Edward but better and…and like I can’t deal with that thought right now even though I don’t know if you like me like that…this is all just… it’s a lot you know?” Liam took a deep breath as he tried to swallow down his embarrassment.

“So what are you saying Liam? That you want to be like me? Dead? A demon?”

“I want to be _with_ you, Theo. I’ve missed you so much, these last three years have been torture” Liam sighed fumbling with his fingers in his lap, stilling when Theo slipped his hand in between Liam’s “I’m saying that whatever this is, it’s not something I want to be without ever again.”

“Baby, I don’t want to be without you either, not again. And it’s so soon, it’s just been one night Liam, but what I feel right now- I want to feel this way for the rest of my life. Whatever it takes.” Theo moved his head closer to Liam’s kissing his cheek softly, his whisper hot against Liam’s ear, “If it’s what you really want I will turn you when the time is right”

Liam was satisfied with that, although unsure about when ‘the right time’ would be, when he was twenty-five, thirty? It didn’t matter really, because the promise of an eternity with Theo was more than enough for now.

There was a whole lot they still needed to learn about this new supernatural realm they had just stepped into. Theo didn’t know his full capabilities yet and that remained both a curiosity and a fear, they had a long road of research ahead of them- something Liam didn’t mind and he was sure Mason would be ecstatic to help with once they got back to campus.

But for now the two boys waited for the pack to return with the ring- that would be the first step, the second step was to keep Theo fed. The third step was to explore his body, inch by delicious inch and his wolf howled for Theo’s demon to come out and play as their lips melted together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the great comments so far.  
> Happy to hear any thoughts and ideas or requests!


	6. Famous Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary Character Death + Other Character's reaction to it. Please be careful if you are sensitive to this.

Scott had returned with the daylight ring - a beautiful black rock cast in silver. He had explained how it worked and who Theo could contact should there be a problem, as if this was a thing you bought from Ikea and not some supernatural object conjured up by a witch.

Theo was reluctant at first when Scott insisted he try it out, remembering how the sun had scalded his skin a few hours earlier. He opted with sticking a pinky out into a thin ray of sunshine first, so that the damage was minimal. Stiles found it absolutely hilarious and cracked a few jokes at his expense – Theo scared him off by flashing his true face and hissing like a feral cat, that in turn had Liam rolling with laughter, resulting in Stiles calling him a ‘weird-wolf’ and then there was growling and more hissing and some flailing. Scott and Lydia eventually intervened and brought everyone’s attention back to the subject at hand.

Theo knelt down by the gleaming ray of sunlight and took a deep breath, looking nervously to the rest of the pack. He slowly moved his pinky toward the sun, and held his breath as he pushed the tip out of the shadows and into the beam. Everyone let out a collective sigh as he wiggled his hand around in the sun – no burning skin, no bubbling blisters. He smiled brightly looking up to meet Liam’s eyes, exhaling with relief.

The pack had gathered their things and met back at the jeep at around four that afternoon. Theo was still slightly reluctant to step out into the actual sun, but Liam held out his hand and walked with Theo to where his truck was parked. Although the daylight ring kept the sun from doing any damage, Theo still felt a strange tinge on his skin, as if the sun sent him a gentle reminder letting the vampire know who was in charge.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Scott apologized about the less than favorable reunion and promised that the next one would be better. He pulled Theo aside while the others greeted, “Hey man, listen, I’m sorry this happened to you, I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to stop it”

“Scott, you can’t save everyone, I’ve told you this before” 

“I can try…Theo…” Scott smiled weakly, pausing for a few seconds and Theo realized why as he followed the alpha’s gaze to where his beta was standing.

“I’ll take care of him, Scott.” Theo reassured him, annoyed but understanding the man’s concern.

“Theo, the supernatural community of Mystic Falls knows that there is a new vampire around, the witch won’t keep quiet and the word is going to spread fast. They’ve had things happen in this town that will make the wild hunt look like a fairy tale. I need you guys to stay safe.”

Scott handed him a small piece of paper, “There is a professor Saltzman at the university. He will be able to tell you everything you need to know.” Theo folded the paper and placed it in his back pocket, “Thanks, look don’t worry. I’ll let you know when we’re back at his dorm”

 

Theo and Liam waved at the pack as they drove off and Liam was smiling stupidly as he felt Theo’s hand curl around his shoulder. Although Theo’s touch was cold now, it warmed Liam in a way that nothing else had in a long time.

“So now what?” Liam asked, rubbing his cheek against the back of Theo’s hand.

“I guess we go home?”

Theo snorted at the way Liam pulled his face, like a child who had been given Brussel sprouts for dessert “Fine, let’s go for a walk then” the vamp smiled and nodded to the dense forest behind them.

Taking a walk had turned into Liam daring Theo to whoosh as fast as he could. For a few seconds Liam was worried that he had whooshed all the way to the other side of town, but he was swept off his feet and crashed into a tree faster than he could blink, with Theo’s body pressed tightly against him.

The vamp pressed a quick kiss to Liam’s lips before whispering “Catch me.” as he ran off again. Liam followed as best he could, but it was probably time to admit that vampire beats werewolf in almost all aspects. They healed faster, they ran faster, they were much, much stronger and more durable than werewolves. Liam felt like it was kind of unfair seeing that they were technically dead, but he couldn’t argue because Theo made it look so damn good.

He finally caught up with Theo, who was standing ever so casually against a tree, his face the very definition of mockery.

“Look, I’m not saying I’m better than you but…I’m better than you”

“Have you forgotten that my bite can kill you?”

Theo’s chuckle was cut short by an almost inaudible rustle of leaves to their right, he flung his head around, and Liam, picking up on his sudden alertness straightened himself, immediately moving toward Theo. “What is it?” Liam whispered.

Theo held up a finger over his lips signaling for Liam to be quiet, he moved the finger to his ear, tapping twice. Liam focused his hearing, his eyes skimming their left flank and Theo searched the right. Sticks cracked behind them, the rustle much louder than before and accompanied by a gust of wind- too out of place to be considered natural.

Theo’s eyes clouded with blood and the red veins emerged, he grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him so that the beta was hidden behind his back, Theo’s body shielding him. “Theo?” Liam whispered nervously “Someone’s here” Theo replied, his arm remaining protectively in front of Liam.

Theo lifted his nose into the air, the veins slithering dangerously, “ _You_ ” Theo’s voice was a low and angry rumble that made Liam’s hairs stand on end. Liam heard Theo’s teeth grind together and he hesitated to ask who he was talking about, when the answer stepped out from behind the ruins of what looked like an old tomb.

“Damon” Liam growled. He immediately wolfed out and sprung forward and he would have succeeded too if it weren’t for the cement pillars, that Theo now seemed to have as arms, pushing him back. Liam hadn’t realized just how strong vampire Theo was- his arm barely moved even with an angry werewolf pushing against him.

“Wait” Theo instructed and Liam stepped back.

Damon strutted toward them, his mouth twisting into a manic smile, wiping what seemed like blood from the corners of his mouth. Theo’s veins screamed the moment he smelt it, fresh warm blood, lots of it. He was brought back by Liam’s voice.

“I don’t want to wait. I want to rip his head off” Liam’s words were almost inaudible through the growl.

Damon laughed, clapping his hands together “How cute! Look at his little hairy face.” he leaned back as if admiring the wolf’s features.

“What do you want asshole?” Theo bit out, pushing Liam further back when Damon stepped closer.

“Me? I just came to see how my latest sire is doing. What a freak accident, huh?” His mocking tone made Liam’s blood boil, and he growled as his claws dug deep into his palms.

“Your what?” Theo asked, his nose crinkled with confusion.

“Oh, didn’t you know? You’re sired to me now, my ‘beta’ as you doggies would call it. How is that going by the way? Has the hunger made you want to tear your little boyfriend’s throat out?” Damon carefully studied Liam, who had shifted back to his human form.

Theo grimaced at the thought of being emotionally or otherwise tied to a stranger in such a way. “Look, if there is nothing you want other than trouble…” Theo stepped to the side cocking his head to Liam, before he continued “then I suggest you leave, before I hold you down and let my _‘boyfriend’_ sink his teeth into your fucking throat” Theo warned as Liam flicked his claws out.

“How are you alive anyway? I thought the bite was deadly to you?” Liam suddenly blurted out.

“I’m a hundred and seventy-five-year-old vampire, don’t you think I would have some tricks up my sleeve for a-..” Damon’s banter was suddenly replaced by a low groan as he sunk to his knees, his face frozen in pain as he looked down at the tip of an arrow protruding from his chest.

Theo and Liam had only a split second to realize what was happening before they were simultaneously struck with larger arrows from behind- Liam through his hip at a downward angle and Theo through the shoulder blade. They would probably have been able to pull it out and fight had it not been for the thick purple liquid dripping from Liam’s wound and the wooden arrow splintering painfully into Theo’s chest.

“Wolfsbane” was all Liam muttered clutching his stomach, before he too collapsed and blacked out.

The last thing Theo saw before his neck was brutally snapped from behind was Liam’s blue eyes fluttering closed as he lay motionless on the forest floor.

* * *

 

Theo’s had been tied up many times in his life, so he was familiar with the restraints around his wrists that suspended his hands above his head. What he wasn’t expecting was the piercing pain that shot through his body as his brain awoke. His eyes blinked open slowly, lids heavy from the slumber, his head was foggy and pounding. He pulled down on the ropes around his wrists and it sizzled as it burned into his skin. No ordinary ropes. His insides burned, every breath and every move was agony. He looked down at the arrow still wedged underneath his collarbone, sitting at an odd angle due to the suspension.

He lifted his head to see Liam, suspended as well, slumped forward and still unconscious. Even with his hair hanging in his face, he could see the blood around Liam’s mouth. His face looked strangely peaceful, but the wound in his gut not so much. The arrow was also still intact, the blood and Wolfsbane leaking from it. The ropes around his wrists seemed to also burn into his skin, his flesh was raw and bleeding beneath it, definitely not healing like it was supposed to.

“Li…” Theo tried calling out to him, but his throat burned as the words rumbled up, cutting him off. _What the hell?_ The taste in his mouth was bitter and nauseating, he strained against the ropes as he tried to swallow, feeling his skin sting against the ropes. Basically every move was a bad one, sending a lightning bolt of pain through his body. “Liam” he opted for a whisper instead, “Liam, wake up”

“He’ll be out for a while- Wolfsbane shot straight in the carotid” Damon said from behind Theo, his voice lacking its usual condescending tone, instead it was just as hoarse as Theo’s. “Ropes were soaked in poison” the other vamp explained.

“What is happening?”

“We’re at a tea party…”

Theo grumbled, the blinding pain in his shoulder preventing him from responding to Damon’s sass.

“Eh, you don’t look good buddy, neither does he.”

“Fuck. Shut up! Will you fucking shut up!” It took every bit of Theo’s strength to speak and the words were still just a hoarse whisper. His eyes burned with tears as he bit back the pain.

Liam began to stir, his bloody fingers twitching against the ropes, skin sizzling as the Wolfsbane seeped into it. A thick needle still dangled from his neck and was now filled with blood He growled low. Through the splitting headache, the blood oozing from his gut and his neck throbbing – the only thing he managed to say was Theo’s name.

Theo’s heart broke watching as Liam tried to lift his head. The wolf was weak, very weak.

“Liam, I’m here…open your eyes” Theo cried. He hated seeing Liam like this, and there was exactly zero he could do about it. All three of them were restrained and literally on their knees, docile and weakened by their kryptonite. Theo tried to stay calm knowing that panicking would not help any of this, he needed his calculating mind right now, he needed to stay in control. Liam needed him. Theo swore to himself, if he survived any of this, and he was determined to, that he would find whatever monster was responsible and rip its head clean off its body.

Liam lifted his head, his eyes closing again as he breathed against the pain, grunting softly. Theo watched his hands shake above his head as he exhaled.

“Baby…” Theo’s voice broke. Liam looked awful, he was pale, the blue of his eyes barely visible passed his dilated pupils, his eyes and cheeks were hollow and shadowed.

“Fuck.” Liam whimpered, leaning his head against his suspended arm.

“Liam, don’t talk. Save your strength. But wake up Li, you need to wake up okay?”

“I’m awake. It hurts. Theo, everything hurts” his voice was a desperate plea.

Theo realized that he was not going to be able to take away Liam’s pain, he wasn’t going to be able to help him heal. Vampires can’t take pain.

Theo groaned in frustration, clenching his teeth and pulling at the ropes as he watched Liam gag, trying to swallow, the thick needle in his throat interfering with the motion “Fuck!! Damon! What are we going to do??”

Damon coughed and wheezed making Theo turn around as best he could. The other vampire didn’t look much better. The arrow he was struck with was also still stuck in his chest, dangerously close to his heart from what Theo could tell. His head was hanging low between his shoulders. “Damon!”

“Jesus”, Theo would be dammed if both of them died here and left him alone. “NO! Damon fucking wake up! Liam, keep your eyes open!” he flinched as the arrow twisted when he turned from Damon back to Liam.

The other two responded to his hoarse cry, lifting their heads just as the door to the small room creaked open and a slender figure stepped into sight. Theo’s heart spiked with each click of the person’s heels on the hard cement. Theo recognized the sound of her low, depraved chuckle almost immediately. She squatted down in front of him, her thick black curls casting shadows across her face, her grin made his skin crawl and he writhed under her gaze, ignoring the painful burn of the ropes.

“Look at the three of you. So helpless.” she leaned in close, her lips brushing close to Theo’s ear, her acidy whisper warm against his cold skin “I’m going to kill all of you”

Theo hissed snapping his jaw at her, revealing his true face, “Ah, there it is!” she drawled stroking his cheek, snorting as he tried to jerk away only to winch against the sharp pain in his shoulder as the arrow moved.

She stood up and moved over to Liam.

“No! Get the fuck away from him!”

“Oh, he’s first on my list. Wasn’t it you two who took out all my men at the hospital that night? Leaving me to run for my life again? Wasn’t it you who killed Gabe?”

“Gabe was shot!”

She curled her fingers into Liam’s hair “Because of you!” she yanked his head back “He died because of you monsters!” Liam groaned, clenching his eyes shut. Theo saw his hands tremble from the pain. “Where is your monster hiding, huh? Let it out, Liam” she spat his name out as she pulled his head back further and he screamed, his voice hitching as the needle in his throat once again dug into places it didn’t belong, “Let it out!!” It wasn’t because she ordered him to, but because of the intense pain he was in- his eyes flashed and he growled, trying to lower his head to look for Theo- the only thing that could anchor him right now. She threw his head forward and pulled the needle out of his neck.

“Liam…” Theo’s voice was small, begging, and for the first time in a very long time he was scared. Liam’s hammering heartbeat frightened the hell out of him. He knew Tamora Monroe would not let up until her dying breath. No amount of begging would make her stop.

“Who is this bitch?” Damon hissed from behind him, struggling against his own restraints, his wound bleeding and raw.

“Head of the hunting party.” Theo answered, his eyes only on Liam, meeting his gaze as the beta lifted his head up to him. The only thing he could do was give Liam a reassuring smile, like it was somehow going to be okay, that the pain won’t last -he shuddered to think of why that may be.

Liam nodded weakly at Theo, his eyes were red and wet with tears and he was breathing far too quickly. Theo whispered, inaudible to human ears, “Li, you need to shift to trigger the healing, like Scott said”

Liam swallowed hard, closing and opening his eyes, thinking that they had shifted, but the hopeless look on Theo’s face told him there was nothing but his usual blue irises. He glanced up at his hands with what little energy he had left and tried to flick his claws out, once again with no success. He looked desperately at Theo. An anguished cry pulled their attention to where the arrow in Damon’s chest was brutally ripped out from the back.

The other vamp sunk in on himself, his face twisted in pain, but he lifted his head, laughing menacingly. Monroe lowered herself to look him in the eyes “Is something funny Mr. Salvatore?”

“Oh, I’m just picturing your head rolling down a fucking hill after I’ve ripped it off your neck” that earned him a swift kick to the groin. Theo got the idea that this guy had been tied up a few more times than he himself had. Which made him think that perhaps he had some kind of plan.

Tamora mumbled something stalked out of the room, kneeing Liam in the face on the way out as if it was nothing. Liam sagged forward, spitting blood onto the floor as he coughed. He moaned softly, not finding the energy to put any more effort into it. He was in bad shape, Theo could hear his heart thumping slower and slower in his chest, “Liam, hey…hey look at me…look at me!”

“I’m so tired Theo, I just need to…” his eyelids fluttered, fighting to stay open.

“Liam! No, no no no you can’t close your eyes right now!” Theo screamed over the burning in this chest.

“He’s dying hybrid-boy. You have to heal him”

“What?” Theo’s voice was high, his eyes wild with panic as the word settled into his mind… _dying._ He looked between Damon and Liam, not wanting to take his eyes off of the beta, but wanting to hear what Damon had to say.

“Your blood. He needs to drink it so he can heal” Damon realized from the frazzled look on Theo’s face that no one had gotten around to explaining all the perks of vampirism to him, “Our blood heals wounds…” he sighed rolling his eyes.

“Well, fuck, he’s too far away, how am I going to give it to him?!” he looked at the space between himself and Liam, it wasn’t much, but the way they were strung up made it impossible to reach one another with both hands still suspended.

“Look up” Damon said with another exasperated eye roll. Theo frowned and lifted his head skeptically, but sighed in relief when saw that the ropes were tied to a butcher rail that ran along the ceiling and the ropes should be able to move along it when pulled –only to a point -but it would extend far enough for Theo to be able to reach Liam with some part of his body.

He looked hopefully back at Damon, once again ignoring the pain shooting through his body as he pushed himself up to his feet, the Vervain coursing through his blood, burning from the inside out. He tugged the rope forward and it shifted and even as his raw skin chafed against the ropes he let out a relieved sigh. He took a few steps so that he was standing in front of Liam.

“The Vervain in my blood, will it affect him?”  Theo turned to Damon who was watching in anticipation

“No, does nothing to a wolf. Now hurry before scary spice comes back” Damon rushed. Theo was uncertain, a million things raced through his mind, but the one thought that stood out above all else was to keep Liam alive.

Theo nodded and turned back to Liam, nudging him gently against the knee, “Li…can you look at me?” he whispered. The boy lifted his head slowly and Theo winced at the sight, he was not used to seeing the werewolf so battered. There were blue and purple bruises around his eyes and cheeks that were simply not healing, the blood still dripping from his nose, his bottom lip split open and swollen. “Fuck…okay Liam look at me baby, you have to bite me, you gotta drink my blood so you can heal.”

Liam looked up at him, his eyes barely focusing, his head dropping back as if it was too heavy for his neck. He parted his lips to speak, but there was no sound, he licked over his dry lips and tried again

“N-no”

“Li, what do you mean no? This is not the time-…”

“He knows what the bite will do to you” Damon sighed.

“The wha-….oh…shit…”

“You were seriously just going to let him bite you?” Damon asked. “Think about this man, the only cure for this shit is all the way in New Orleans, if he’s even still there. I took the last vile I had to cure the bite you gave me.”

“I don’t care!! I won’t let him die! Liam, come on just bite me” Liam shook his head weakly.

“You will both die!! Just stop, think! Put your wolfy hormones away!”

“I swear to god if you don’t stop with your fucking sass”

Liam smiled and Theo looked at him and he knew that this was not going to be the las time he saw that smile, that he didn’t want to remember his sky blue eyes like this, beaten and bloody.

Theo extended his fangs as Liam looked at him, struggling to keep his eyes open. Theo knew that it was now or never, he turned his head toward his arm and sunk his fangs deep into his own bicep, moving his body so that he was leaning half over Liam. The blood that trickled passed his lips rolled down his arm, dripping onto Liam’s face.

“Hey, Liam,” Damon spoke from the back while Theo was still biting down on his arm, “open your mouth, pup”

Liam’s eyes flicked up at Theo, flinching from the droplets of blood splattering onto his cheek, but he obliged and parted his lips. Theo’s blood dripped down in a steady stream now, painting Liam’s pale lips a dark crimson, he licked over them taking in the blood, swallowing as much as he could. He felt the tingle in his body as the vampire blood started to work, very slowly repairing the damage Tamora had done.

Theo drew his fangs back in, taking a moment to catch his breath, watching as his skin knitted back together. He looked down at Liam just in time to see his eyes flash a dim yellow as the wolf’s spark was reignited, the blue marks slowly fading, and the vampire exhaled a breath of relief that felt like it had been stuck in his chest since he opened his eyes in that tiny room. A small smile crept onto his lips and he wished he could reach down and touch Liam’s angelic face, “Thank you…” Liam whispered.

“Liam, I lo-”

“She’s coming!” Damon warned from behind Theo. The vamp quickly pulled the ropes back a few steps, and dropped back to his knees, his eyes remaining on Liam and his slow recovering body. Some color had returned to his face and his eyes no longer fell closed involuntarily.

She kicked the door open and her blood soaked boots stopped in front of Theo. She yanked his head up to face her and held up a shiny katana, the tip glimmering in the florescent light above them. “Do you know what this is, Vampire?”

“Looks like a sword” Theo sneered, but inside he was terrified of what this woman was going to do.

She shoved his head back again, “Yes, yes it is. It’s a limited edition replica of the exact sword Hattori Hanzō used in the fifteen-hundreds. There are only a few of them in the world.”

“What do you want Monroe?”

“You already know the answer to that question” She bent down, leaning on the sword, looking at Theo with something heated and twisted in her eyes.

Theo smiled and whispered, “I am going to fucking kill you…” he had suppressed his psychopath for long enough, being a vampire only changed his status, not his nature. He was ready to rip her to shreds. Theo was still contemplating her inevitable end when he heard the clink of the blade as it scraped off of the ground and he watched as she lifted it into the air, plunging it backward…straight into Liam’s stomach, the tip emerging through his back. Tamora was smirking, looking at Theo as his eyes grew wide and he started screaming watching as Liam folded over, bucking into the sword.

She laughed, loud and abrasive, and with the flip of her wrist, she twisted the sword in a clockwise motion and Theo watched in horror as Liam’s face contorted with every turn, screwing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth.

“Liam!!! No!!! Liam!??? Please!!!!!” Theo didn’t know who he was begging in that moment, “Stop!! Please please please just stop!!! I’ll do anything!!! Please, please stop???” The tears stung his eyes and his throat burned, horse and dry from the screaming.

She gripped his face, digging her nails into his cheeks, “There is nothing you can possibly do for me, you monster…” she twisted the blade again, reveling in the sound of Liam’s agonizing groans as the blade tore up his insides. The beta managed to look up at Theo, blood pouring from his mouth, his eyes straining and red, bulging, and he made a heartbreaking sound, blood sputtering out with his strained breaths. He shook his head at Theo, as if he knew what was going to happen next.

“Liam...” The whispered as the tears rolled down his cheek, “I’m so sorry…baby, I’m so sorry” He cried, his voice broken and ragged.

Liam smiled at him, bravery flashing across his face just like it had that night in the hospital when Theo realized just how in love with Liam he really was. He remembered how he stared at Liam as he ran head first into certain death without a single hint of hesitation just to save his friends. But here Theo Raeken hung, suspended from a damn ceiling to docile to do the same for Liam, and God knows he deserved it.

Tamora pulled the sword out slowly as she turned to Liam, tilting her head, watching as Liam fought against the pain, hissing as the blade slid from the wound “You really have that alpha spark don’t you? Just like McCall. Die Hards...” Her voice was bitter and cold. “But look at you now…helpless, just like us”

“Tamora, please…I’m begging you” Theo cried, breathing fast, his cheeks red and wet with tears.

She flung around and screamed at Theo, “Good!! Beg!!” her voice went flat again as she turned her attention back to Liam walking around so that she was standing behind him, curling her cold hands around his chin, “Beg all you want.”

She lifted the sword and lined it up with Liam’s throat, the blade denting the delicate skin.

“Liam, look at me.” Theo said with the bravest voice he could manage. He wanted to tug and pull on the ropes and bring the whole damn place down on all of them, like Samson had done in the Bible, and he would have if he had the power, but his body was weak and drugged and injured. All he could do now was be there with Liam. “Liam, I love you baby…I always have. Always. And I’ll never stop”

Liam’s smile was a short huff “I-i’m …not… d-dying for …you,” he winked and Theo snorted as the tears spilled down his cheeks, “Yeah…”.

The blade pierced through his throat just below his Adam’s apple, his blood rushed over its edges as it sliced the skin open from one side to the other, the sound making Theo wince.

Theo screamed he watched Liam’s eye’s burn a bright yellow then fade as quickly as it had appeared, his wolf’s spark leaving his body. Liam’s eyes were set on Theo until they finally fluttered closed.

Tamora released Liam’s chin and his head dropped forward, the dark blood seeping into the front of his shirt, his slack body swaying with the rope. Theo’s jaw quivered and a silent sob racked through his body as he lowered his head.

He heard the whistle of the sword as it cut through the ropes holding Liam up, he heard the thud of the boy’s body as it hit the cement floor, he heard the shutter of a camera and Tamora’s acidic voice mumble Scott McCall’s name, he heard Damon call out to him a few times, the sound of the door closing and then there was just silence and utter darkness all around him.


	7. Gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than the others, sorry!

Scott was walking though campus on his way back to his dorm when he felt it. The strangest feeling, like someone had flicked a giant finger against his insides, shocking all his organs to life. A  cold tingling rush flowed through his body. Something was amiss, he looked down at his arms where the goosebumps bubbled up out of nowhere. His phone vibrated in his pocket… Lydia.

 

“What’s going on?” there was an urgency in him that made no time for pleasantries and the banshee seemed to understand.

 

“Scott…” Why did she sound like that? What was that tone in her voice?

 

“Who is it Lydia??” the alpha became uneasy, his palms sweating against the phone.

 

“Scott, it’s Liam… I mean it has to be… _the sun the moon_ that's all I saw, that’s his thing isn’t it?”

 

Scott's hands trembled and his stomach turned when he realized what he had felt earlier… “Liam” a rumble escaped his chest and he bit it back, remembering he was in public, “Call Theo. Now.” he said and hung up rushing back to his car.

 

He cursed himself, tears threatened, and he dug his claws into his palms. He should have known better than to trust Theo, he knew this would end in disaster. How could this happen, Theo seemed so sincere, redeemed even? He was their ally Why would he-

 

Another buzz from Scott's pocket interrupted him, this time it was a picture form an unknown number. He swiped across the screen, tapping on the message with quivering fingers. The image took a few seconds to open. Once it did Scott blinked a few times as he struggled to swallow, staggering back against a tree. He slumped down and dropped the phone in his lap, the air seemed to pass through his throat with great difficulty. 

 

Scott looked again, at the picture of Liam—laying in a twisted unnatural position in a large pool of blood, a piece of rope still tied around his hands, the part of Liam’s face he could see looked battered, pale and eerily still. “Liam…” there was nothing he could do to stop the tears.

 

What he felt earlier had been the alpha bond- dissolved the minute Liam died. Scott realized it now, his beta died just a few minutes ago, and Scott didn't know where to find him, where to find Theo, all he knew is that he had never been so dead set on murder as he was in that moment. Theo should have been taken down for good when they had the chance.

 

They had to find Liam and bring him home.

* * *

 

Damon’s voice nagged in the back of Theo's mind for him to open his eyes, but did he want to? He couldn’t bear seeing Liam like that again, too peaceful, too still.

 

“Hey! For god’s sake wake up, he will be fine. Fucking kids.” Theo could practically hear the man roll his eyes and he took joy in Damon's anguished moan as the arrow grind inside his chest.

 

The rational part of Theo’s brain knew Liam had consumed his vampire blood and that he would wake up in transition, like Theo had done not so long ago. That was not the issue. Seeing the man you love, have his throat sliced open right in front of you, seeing his blue eyes die like that–it evidently wasn’t something he dealt with all too well and he blacked out. He was positive that even in his pre-hell state he would have died a little with Liam. 

 

All he kept thinking was, what if he hadn’t fed him his blood… Liam would be dead now. Gone forever. The thought made him even more determined to rip that woman’s head clean off her body and burn the rest to ensure she never came back, perhaps that was much too easy of a way out, she deserved to suffer more than that.

 

Theo opened his eyes with a frown, the tears still clinging to his lashes, avoiding the corner where Liam’s body lay.

 

“Finally," Damon said, shuffling around on his knees, “thought you were going stay like that forever."

 

“I would much rather be unconscious than listen to your bullshit.”

 

“My bullshit saved your boyfriend’s life you ungrateful hybrid.”

 

“I’m not a hybrid anymore, thanks to you.” Theo bit out, tugging the ropes above his head, trying his luck one more time. He wanted to be next to Liam when he woke up. The ropes didn't budge, the vervain only seeped into his chaffed wrists again.

 

“You’re welcome.” Damon snorted, acting offended by the lack of gratitude.

 

“How long was I out for?” Theo asked wincing, the arrow in his shoulder once again moving around as his body twisted to see the other vamp. He could feel the skin around the wound try to heal, which meant the suppressing toxins in his blood were working out. _Good._

 

“Half an hour, maybe? Who is Tara?” Damon asked, pulling at his own restraints.

 

Theo’s breath hitched, and he remembered his earlier slumber, Tara was there but instead of plunging her hand into his chest to take her heart back, she stopped in front of him, tilted her head to the side and a frown crept onto her pale face as she looked at Theo’s chest. She dropped her hand and her eyes shot to Theo’s, “Gone?”. 

 

He remembered watching her turn and walk away from him - something she never did. He was dead, his heart, _her heart_ , was no longer beating and of no use to her anymore. Theo laughed, he laughed so much that the tears poured down his face again. She got what she wanted, Theo died just like she did, he was however fortunate enough to come back.

 

“He should have woken up by now, the wolves come through much faster than the rest…” Damon said peering over at Liam and Theo broke out in a cold panic.

 

“What do you mean? Do you think the blood was too little?” he couldn’t help the high pitch of his voice, or how his hands trembled.

 

“Calm down. Give it a few.” Damon coughed as he leaned back, Theo looked back, “You look like crap” Theo breathed and trusted that if Damon wasn’t full on panicking, he shouldn’t either. They waited a few more moments exchanging insults, leaving Theo to think perhaps in another life they could be friends., if they didn't murder each other first.

 

Theo was busy coming up with another ridiculous slur when Liam stirred, it started off small and subtle, his foot twitching and his knee jerking, “Oh thank god, Damon… Damon he’s waking up!” Theo called out to the vamp. It was like a weight lifted off of his shoulders and he could breathe a little better, despite a possible pierced lung.

 

Liam’s fingers wiggled against the cement and he took in a sharp breath as his other limbs woke up, curling them up to his body as he pushed himself off the ground to rest on his knees, his chest heaved and his breaths sounded strained but he was _breathing_ , he was alive.

 

Theo smiled, exhaling the weight of the world as Liam opened his eyes and looked right at him. His eyes bluer than ever, Liam smiled back at him, like he knew what had happened, “Hey” he said with a low chuckle as he leaned forward on his hands to catch his breath. “Hey baby…” Theo said with a breaking voice, he felt like crying again, _fuck these heightened vampire emotions,_ he thought, biting his lip to stop himself.

 

“You good Li? Can you get up?” Liam nodded lifting his head again, pulling himself up on the shelf beside him, he struggled with the rope around his hands for a few seconds, wriggling free. As Liam stood up, pushing his blood soaked hair back, Theo noticed something unfamiliar about him. He looked fearless and confident, like he knew what to do and who he was. He seemed different, stronger, bigger even - more filled out.

 

Theo watched as Liam felt around the area where the arrow exited his abdomen before snapping the tip off, reaching back and pulling the rest of it from his body without a hint of hesitation. He tossed the pieces to the corner and lifted his shirt, watching as the wounds healed, leaving only the blood behind on his pale skin. He snapped his head to Theo and reached to remove his arrow, but Damon stopped him, “She’s on her way”

“Liam, you need to move,” Theo said desperately, he wasn’t going watch him die again, “get out of here” he gestured to a small open window behind Liam. He didn’t know what would happen when Monroe entered that room but Liam didn’t need to be there for it.

 

But Liam knew exactly what would happen. He backed away into a dark corner right behind the door where he was barely visible. “Liam, no!” the whisper faded as the door handle creaked. The last thing Theo saw before Monroe swung the door open was the twisted smirk on Liam’s face, his eyes turning cold as steel. _No no no, what is he doing_? Theo’s insides screamed, but he put his mask back on, knowing one wrong move could end in disaster. “The fuck is he doing??” he heard Damon hiss before she stopped and stared at the spot where Liam’s body was laying not that long ago.

 

There were a few moments where Monroe looked between Damon and Theo, where Theo could see her mind doing the math, putting the pieces together. She looked at the pool of Liam’s blood then back to Theo studying the smirk that appeared on his face with a growing frown. The moment she realized, terror filled her eyes and her lips parted, she swung her body around to run but she collided right into Liam’s chest and he grabbed her throat silencing any sound she would make. Liam closed his hand around her neck submitting her to her knees in front of him. He shut the door and dropped the large wooden barricade into its slots, sealing the door from the outside, keeping her hunters out.

 

“What was your plan Tamora? Hmm? Kill me so that Scott would come for you?” Liam spoke, his voice dark and dangerous. She struggled in his grasp, clawing at his hands but hardly doing any damage as the skin knitted back together quickly. Theo frowned, never having seen healing quite that instant, he glanced back at Damon, who also looked surprised at the sight. Vampires healed quick, but not _that_ quick. “And when he came? Did you really think you were going to get away with killing a true alpha and his beta, _his pack_ , and live to see even another second? That no one would come for _you_?”

 

She blinked up at him, the fear in her eyes not touching Liam in the least, the sympathetic wolf now gone, she had taken him along with Liam’s life, only he was not to return. “Answer me!!” he shouted, startling the others in the room, yanking her up to meet his eyes. She gurgled for breath and Liam’s grip relented. He pushed he hair away from her face, his face emotionless and hard, he brought his hands down to her neck and settled his gaze on the pulsing vein in her neck.

 

 _‘You have to feed to complete the transition’_ He remembered Deaton’s words. He stroked over the vein with his thumb, denting it as she trembled beneath his hands. “Of all the things you could have done with your life Tamora, you hunted innocent teenagers, brutally murdering them in front of those who love them. Reveling in it, but who loves you Monroe?” Liam leaned in close, whispering in her ear, “Nobody does.”  he hissed and sunk his new long and sharp fangs into her neck puncturing the vein until the copper taste filled his mouth, and then he took long slow drags from her neck.

 

He felt the blade she buried in his side as a last retort, but it only fueled his rage  -pleased to find it had not dissipated with the wolf. Without detaching from her, he pulled the knife out and tossed it aside, bending her arms behind her back, leaving her to scream as he got high off the fear coursing through her blood. Liam bit down further, his second pair of fangs dropping, piercing another vein, taking his fill. Liam slashed through her skin, ripping her neck to shreds, chasing more blood.

 

There was a loud snap that made Liam lift his head, realizing that her body had gone slack and heavy in his arms, that her screams were silent now. He brought his elbow up to look at her but the slight change in position had her head drop to the ground with a dull thud while the rest of her hung oddly in Liam’s bloody arms.

 

Damon stared at Liam in shock, - Panting, out of breath, his eyes wild with hunger, his face and body covered in blood. High on the rage.

 

_“Ripper…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp!*


	8. The sun, the moon, and him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of being mated/soulmates I guess?

Liam stood snarling over Monroe’s body, breathing harshly through his nose, blood sputtering from his mouth. His eyes were bloodshot, the veins slithering down his cheeks were thick compared to Theo and Damon’s, the amount of blood he consumed having filled him to the brim but still he felt insatiable and angrier than he had ever been before. He fought back the urge to launch at something else, _someone else,_ and rip it apart.

 

He opened and closed his fists but there were no more claws there to ground him, to focus the rage. The anger, the hunger, the bloodlust, it all bubbled under his skin calling his fangs to drop. He hissed as a set of four razor sharp blades glided from his gums, extending to their full form. He lifted a hand and felt over it; he frowned remembering that Theo only had one set.

 

“Liam! Liam please calm down!”

 

Liam hissed, another wave of rage washing over his body, the fresh blood in his veins boiled at the sound of Theo’s distressed voice. He couldn’t see anything, his vision was black and red and swirling, a narrow tunnel and Theo was nowhere in sight. He could hear his voice, panicked and worried but he couldn’t see him. All he saw was red, red rage. He heard his name being called again and his breathing quickened.

 

He swung his body around slamming into the shelf, groaning, “Theo!!??” his tongue sliced open against the long fangs when he spoke, “Theo??” he screamed loud and broken, his own blood mixing with Monroe’s, the scent overwhelming and spurring on the need to feed. The stronger the smell of blood became, the louder Theo’s worried voice rang through his ears, the more Liam spiraled.

 

“Hey, Stefan Junior! Calm the fu-” Liam snarled at the other man’s voice and it must have looked just as terrifying as it sounded because he heard Damon’s jaw snap shut.  

 

“Liam, Li… just… I…” Theo faltered for a few seconds trying to remember the thing Scott always had Liam repeat, the mantra. What was it? Fuck, he should pay more attention. Three things, what were they?? Liam hissed again, calling Theo’s name, slamming a fist through the wood and the shelves plummeted down with loud clanks.

 

“What is wrong with him?!” he screamed over his shoulder at Damon.

 

“He's fucking angry that’s what’s wrong! Was he always like this?” Damon made another futile attempt to escape, yanking down on the ropes. There was something about Liam that set even the 178-year-old vampire on edge.

 

The realization hit Theo like a truck, “Fuck… the IED… his IED it’s still there!” It would be, it was part of his human nature, not the wolf’s. Whatever Liam had been as a human was now amplified. Tenfold apparently.

 

“IED?”

 

“Intermittent Explosive Disorder”

 

“Well there you have it, Inter-what-what werewolf equals ripper vamp. Congratulations!”

 

“Ripper??” Theo watched as Liam crushed a steel locker in his hands trying to steady himself on it, “Liam calm down!!  Damon, what the fuck is a ripper??”

 

“Shut up and calm him down before he kills us!!”

 

 _Fuck it_ , “Liam! Listen, what three things cannot long be hidden? Tell me!”

 

“What??” Liam spat out, flinging his head around, searching for Theo. His eyes settled on the other vamp and he groaned as he took in another shaky breath and the coppery smell of Theo’s blood stung his nostrils, anger flaring.

 

“Liam say the three things!! Focus!!”

 

He hadn’t needed to use the mantra in over three years and his mind raced trying to remember the words he once repeated seventy times a day and twice as many times on a full moon.

 

“The sun…” He tasted blood again, screwing his eyes shut against the rush of anger and bloodlust swirling like a tornado, threatening to swallow him whole.

 

“Yes! Liam, the sun… the moon… say it!”

 

“Fuck the sun!! I can’t. Theo, please!” Liam cried. He needed to anchor, he needed this demon in him to settle, his muscles hurt from straining against it. He dropped to his knees, the vision of Theo was blurry, “Theo…” he slurred through gritted teeth and fangs.

 

“Okay. Okay. Fuck the sun,” Theo said, his voice now soft and deep, forcing Liam to calm down so he could hear, “Fuck the sun, focus on _me_ ”. It was working. Liam’s hands fell to his thighs, his body slumping, but he was still panting, hissing passed the fangs, looking pleadingly at Theo to help him.

 

“Do you remember the night in the woods when we first met?”  Liam grunted, licking over his blood stained lips, screwing his eyes shut.

 

“Do you remember what Stiles made you do? He made you scent me. Can you remember what I smelt like Liam?” Liam nodded, exhaling a deep breath, his palms twitching in his lap, “Mint wash…” Liam answered.

 

"What did it make you feel?" Theo asked remembering Liam's chemos that night. Liam breathed in, “warm, safe.”

 

“And what color are my eyes Li?” Liam’s mind flashed years back, the zoo. He’d just told Theo about the dwindling roads in Mykonos and Theo was staring at him for a few seconds before he said something. He couldn’t look away, realizing just how incredible Theo’s eyes were in the bright light of day, how pretty his lashes framed them, “Green… beautiful” he answered.

 

Theo watched as Liam’s fangs retracted and his jaw settled back into its place. The red clouds swimming in his eyes faded, giving way to his bright blue irises, brighter than they had ever been before and the thick veins slithered away. Liam’s hands stopped trembling and his breathing slowed.

 

“That’s it. You’re okay baby. I’m here.” Theo sighed with relief looking back at Damon who seemed just as relieved, nodding at Theo.

 

Liam rose on shaky legs. His body felt strange, still his own but charged somehow. There was an obvious emptiness, a coldness where the wolf once was, void. But what settled around the edges of its wolfs hollowed outline was a leering and powerful presence, ready and waiting, on its toes and ready for battle. Liam felt powerful and renewed in a way he had not known before.

 

He moved to Theo like a moth to a flame. Liam stopped in front of him, cupping his cheek, tilting his head in sympathy to the blood and slow healing bruises on his face. Liam grimaced at the sight of the arrow in Theo’s shoulder. His hands moved down to the tip of the dart, hissing as the Vervain residue scalded his skin. With a quick glance at Theo, distracting him, he broke the tip off effortlessly gliding the shaft out of Theo’s body through his back. Theo cursed, fingers digging into the ropes and Liam watched a trail of blood flow from the small wound, thirsty veins slithering fleetingly down his cheeks.

 

His next moves were swift and smooth, reaching up to the ropes and simply tugging it down, as if they had not been struggling against these restraints for the past few hours. He didn’t flinch or put any effort into it. The rail cracked, and the ropes dropped to the ground, pieces of ceiling crumbling along with it and he guided Theo’s arms down gently.

 

“What?” Liam noticed the look on Theo’s face - amusement, tinged with concern.

 

“Nothing, you’re just…” Theo looked Liam up and down, not finding the words to explain what he saw, what he felt or the way Liam now carried himself, “different. You okay?”

 

Liam crouched in front of Theo, loosening the rope, “I’m okay” He smoothed over the Vervain burns around Theo’s wrists, watching as it healed under his fingers. “Are _you_ okay?” Liam’s eyes moved from Theo’s down to the arrow hole under his collar bone, he ran a thumb over it and that too, knitted back together, “Good” Liam smiled, his eyes still just as full of warmth when he looked at Theo as it had always been.

 

“Um ‘xcuse me… still tied up, still impaled, still can’t breathe” Damon didn’t sound great, Liam could hear the gargles of blood in his chest and he looked paler than a vampire should.

 

“Still annoying too” Liam helped Theo to his feet, stroking over his cheek, a final check to make sure he was fine before moving to Damon, “I should probably just leave you here, you asshole. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t even be here!” He felt the weight of Theo’s hand on his shoulder before the anger got the better of him.

 

“Liam, we don’t leave people behind, remember.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. He’s not a person though…” Liam grumbled as he tugged Damon’s rope down as effortlessly, like he had done before, leaving the other vamp to slump to the floor, “A little help?”

 

But Liam froze in place, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. “Li?” Theo looked between him and the wall a few times, a frown crinkled his nose, “Liam?” He tried again, gaining no response.

 

Theo moved to untie Damon when Liam remained zoned out, unmoving, the oddest expression settling on face. He glanced back at Liam while fiddling with the ropes. “Liam?!” Theo could hear Liam’s heart speed up. What was happening? He’d never wished to be a wolf more than in that moment– he could scent Liam and know exactly what was wrong.

 

“ _We don’t leave people behind?_ ” Liam seemed to test the words, his tone questioning, “We don’t…”

 

Theo released Damon’s ropes, bringing the two of them to their feet. Damon snapped the arrow tip off, turning his back to Theo to pull the rest out. He did so without taking his eyes off Liam, peering down only to look at his trembling hands by his sides. Damon’s pained groans and hisses were muffled by the sound of Liam’s breaths scraping passed his airway.

 

“We don’t… _kill…_ ” Liam brought his hands up, staring at the blood smears. _Her_ blood. He gagged as he became aware of the taste of her in his mouth, rancid and bitter.

 

Liam’s hands balled into tight fists, trying to still the shaking, his eyes moved from its fixed spot on the wall and he turned around painfully slow. Theo watched as he turned to the door, looking down to where Monroe’s decapitated body lay.

 

Liam’s mouth turned down in disgust, nostrils flaring. Theo could hear him swallow, his heart thundering in his chest. “I… k-killed her…”

 

Theo was fast, swooping in under Liam easing them both to the ground as he held the former beta’s tremoring body in his arms. His mind tried to catch up to what was happening when Liam’s muttered words hit him ‘ _I killed her_ ’.

 

Of course! This was _Scott McCall’s_ beta. The boy who blindly ran into the wild hunt to save his friends. The wolf beaten to a pulp in front of his entire school because he refused to lift his hands to someone who obviously deserved it. This was Liam Dunbar, who while overcome with his rage, broke his hands repeatedly to stop himself from killing an innocent boy. Liam, who helped save the alpha teacher that stood by idly and watched as he almost drowned in his own blood. _Of course…_

“Oh no. Baby… Liam it’s okay," 

“It’s not okay!!!!”

“No… I know! Liam please!”

“I killed her!!!”

 

“Liam… I…” He didn’t have words and what he wanted to say felt too much like the ‘old’ Theo, he feared Liam would despise him for saying it, even thinking it.  Theo could do nothing but hold him, hold the shaking sobbing boy in his arms, as tight as he possibly could. “Shh. It will be fine”

 

“But Scott??… I can’t…”  his sobs were painful, vibrating through Theo’s body, and Theo rocked their bodies back and forth, smoothing over Liam's hair.

 

“I know. I know. I'll deal with it. I’ll make it okay.”  Theo made a promise he had no idea how to keep. But he would find a way. He would keep Liam safe no matter what, and if it meant that he had to take the blame, that he would be exiled, kicked out of the pack, then so be it. McCall would deal with him, _hurt_ him. But he wouldn’t so much as look at Liam wrong. He was after all still Theo Raeken.

 

“Fuck!” Liam cried out again remembering how he reveled in the way her neck snapped between his jaws, how the fear in her veins swirled around in his head. He liked it. “No!!! Please!!!”

 

Damon suddenly dropped down in front of the two, grabbing hold of Liam’s face forcing him to look at him, but the moment he met Liam’s blue eyes, there was a sympathetic flash in the other vamp’s eyes. His features softening like he was looking at someone else, someone who meant a great deal to him. Someone who had also struggled with his ripper rage and the ocean of remorse that consumed him thereafter. He titled his head to the side watching Liam’s tears pour down his cheeks and just like that all the harsh words and sarcastic remarks he would use to snap the boy out of it vanished. Damon’s grip on Liam’s jaw relented, and in a much gentler way he lifted his chin up.

 

“Hey. She deserved it. She would have killed all three of us, there was no reasoning with her. You did what you had to to save us, to save _him.”_

Theo sighed in relief when Damon spoke the words he couldn’t bring himself to say. Nothing justified murder, Theo knew that _now,_ but neither does watching the ones you love get tortured and killed when you have the power to do something about it.

 

Liam looked between Damon’s icy blue eyes, his face still twisted and red but his breathing slowed and the trembling subsided. Liam nodded letting his head fall back onto Theo’s chest and he felt warm lips press to his temple. This wasn’t okay, not in the least. But it was done. All they could do now was move forward. Get out of there, find Scott and explain what the hell happened to his first beta.

 

“I knew someone just like you Liam, a good guy cursed with the ripper inside him. This will be a hard road for you, you’re new and dangerous from what I can tell. And this….” Damon paused and waved a hand between Theo and Liam, “this _bond_ will make it worse for you. Both of you.”

 

Theo’s brow furrowed, “What bond? Because I turned him?”

Damon hesitated, like there was much more to the answer than a simple _yes_ , “Can I try something? A test, if you will?”

 

Liam looked warily at Theo, they had been through enough over the last forty-eight hours he was honestly not up for any more surprises and shenanigans. Liam was done with it, but Damon had been around for a long time and he must know a few things that could help them, and right now he seemed more than willing to share, sympathetic to their struggles even.

 

Theo nodded and Damon scrambled to the far corner of the room collecting the dagger Liam had extracted from his ribs earlier, they reeled back as he turned to them swinging the blade around carelessly. He sighed dramatically, like this was the last thing he wanted to be doing but something in his eyes remained tender.

 

“There’s always been talk about this _thing_ ,” Damon made wiggly movements with his fingers, gesturing between the two of them, “said to happen to ‘soulmates’ if they are turned with some kind of link to one another.” They looked baffled as Damon twirled the blade around in his palm.

 

“Ugh, I’ll have to spell this out. Okay. I’m assuming _you_ drank _his_ blood to transition, yeah?” He pointed the dagger first at Theo then Liam, and Theo nodded.

 

“And you were turned by his blood. We saw that live and in action, front row” Damon said pointing at Liam and he imitated something like a Broadway slide -Theo would have snorted if the situation were a little less somber.

 

“So the legend goes, like in all fairy tales, that your true love’s blood will bind your souls together”, Damon didn’t sound like he believed any of the things he was saying but the two of them listened, eyes wide, hands intertwined never breaking touch, “and in the very rare instance that both of you are cursed with immortality with said blood still in your systems, as you two have been, you will be what they call Soul Sired. Ta Da!” Damon made a quick bow, bending his knees leaving Liam to wonder where on earth he found the energy for sarcasm and theatrics, because he himself was drained.

 

“So, that’s great Damon. But what does that mean?” Theo said as he got up, pulling Liam with him. He could have told him he and Liam were soul mates minus the snark.

 

“That’s what I want to test,” he said holding the blade out, carefully reaching for Liam’s arm, his eyes asking permission. Liam glanced at Theo guardedly but extended his arm to Damon, resting it in the vamp’s palm. Damon placed the cold steel against Liam’s arm, letting Liam and Theo know what he would do. They were cagey but didn’t object. Damon dipped the tip of the dagger into Liam’s arm slicing through the meaty flesh of his inner arm, leaving a long bleeding line.

 

Liam shuddered but watched the wound stitch back together, much faster than his werewolf healing enabled, but not as instant as it did earlier when Monroe was scratching at his hands. Damon stepped back, “Okay…” he rolled his neck and shoulder as if he was getting ready to run a race.

 

“Okay?” Theo narrowed his eyes at the flash of crazyness in Damon’s eyes, but before he registered that the other vampire had moved, Damon’s forearm had him pinned to the wall by his throat, his true face hissing and snarling at Theo.  Even faster than that was Liam’s response– he was on Damon in less than an instant, tackling him to the far side of the room with blinding force that even Theo felt.

 

The two crashed into the wall, crumbs of plaster and cement falling to the ground as Liam slammed Damon into the bricks over and over until a heavy hand rested on the back of his neck and another on this chest pulling him away, “Enough” Theo’s voice was quiet and firm and it seemed to seep into Liam’s brain calming him.

 

Damon took the moment to slice another deep cut into Liam’s arm, only this time it zipped right back up as if it were never there. Theo saw it and grabbed Liam before he launched forward at Damon again, “Liam! Look!!”

 

“What??”

 

“Exactly” Damon and Theo shared an icy look, a knowing one none the less. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Damon said, dropping the dagger to the ground.

 

“What is that? Why did he heal so fast?”

 

“That’s the Soul Sire bond. When your safety is compromised in any way he amps up.”

 

“He amps up?”

 

“He becomes, well… a super vamp. He heals at the speed of frikken light and apparently he’s faster and stronger too,” Damon answered with an eye roll, rubbing over his ribs where Liam’s shoulder bruised into him, “to protect you.”

 

If there was any doubt left about the love they had for each other, the bond they shared even as teenagers, it was now obliterated. It was right there surrounding them in that small room, coursing through every fiber of their beings.

 

Damon was right- the second Liam woke up there was a power in him that felt different from anything he had ever experienced, the only thing on his mind was to get to Theo, to protect him. It was that same instinct that lead to Monroe’s demise, she was a clear and obvious threat standing between him and the one he loved. It was unfortunate for her that he was also a starving new vampire.

 

Theo curled his fingers tighter around Liam’s, sharing a quick smile, watching as his blue eyes shimmered and his chest puffed out. “Forever then?” Liam said to his sire, his soulmate.

 

“Always” Theo replied with a wink and in that moment he knew not even forever would be enough to show Liam how much he loved him, that just as much as Liam would protect him, Theo would do the same if not more to keep the boy safe.

 

“I hate to break up the intense eye sex but Mel B’s minions just arrived and we need to get the hell out of dodge.” Damon said looking around the room, the only exits being a small window that would only fit Liam or Damon’s smaller frames, the other being the door that lead out to the hunter’s lair...


	9. Into The Jungle

“Well… this is unfortunate,” Damon said making his way to the window, “nice meeting you both.” Theo and Liam yanked him back by his shoulders, “Nice try, like he said you’re the reason we are here. You _will_ help us get out” Theo said, not leaving much choice in the matter. He looked at Damon and then around the room.

“Wanna bet?” Damon mumbled heading for the window again when Liam whooshed in front of him, vamp face snarling him back toward the door, “Jeez fine. Fine! What’s the plan hybrid boy?”

The plan was seemingly flawless. They would unhinge the door, Damon would distract whoever was outside, with a story, or ‘just rip their heads off’ as his initial plan entailed. He’d take the lead and the two new vamps would follow behind him, taking down the hunters and they’d be home free. They were all on board, Theo stood next to Liam, once again in front of a closed door about to open to a bunch of crazed men with weapons.

“Full circle huh” Theo murmured glancing at Liam, losing focus for a moment over just how gorgeous Liam look like this, even with the blood smeared on his face and his jaw clenched with suspense. Liam winked at Theo, “Let’s fight” he said just as Damon creaked open the door.

Damon faked an injury, bent over and moaning to get the hunter’s guard down. As the man stepped closer Damon shot up head butting him and he flew back into the other two. The vamps moved out of the room, toward the other four. Liam and Theo stayed behind Damon as he instructed, he was after all the older and stronger one. He easily leveled two of them, slamming their heads into each other. It’s the next one that sends all their plans to hell. He comes at Damon full force, a big old guy. The moment Damon threw him off with the vamp face and dropped him with a solid right hook, blood splattered from his mouth spraying across the wall right next to Liam.

It hit him like a train, his eyes immediately flooded with the hunger. “ _Theo_ ….” Theo looked over to Liam, his nostrils flaring and fangs dropping. He looked back at Theo for help, he was about lose it. The smell was too much, he felt the veins slither and ache.

Theo left no time to think, He ducked Liam’s head into his chest, away from the blood, “Just move with me okay?? Don’t look!” Liam nodded, inhaling Theo’s scent instead of the blood. The craving was even stronger now, bloodlust and Theo seemed to be a heady combination. “Theo, hurry please” he just needed to get out of there.

Theo’s arm wrapped around Liam’s shoulder, “Damon, move!” Damon glanced back seeing Liam, the blood and Theo’s worried eyes, barely containing his own craving to feed. It had been too long without blood and he lost quite a bit of it himself. He was holding on to the last shred of self-control he had.

“Ah fuck” Damon rolled his eyes turning back just in time to grab the oncoming hunter and rip a rather large part of his throat out, dropping the armed guard to the floor. “Okay go!”

They headed for the exit and Damon grabbed the last guard stationed outside of it- pretty young guy looking like a deer in headlights. Instead of killing him too, the vamp held him to the wall, looking into his large brown eyes.

“Stop, struggling” Damon said calmly, baring his fangs. The boy dropped his hands, rifle falling too, “You will not scream or move. You'll let me and my friends drink from you and if you behave, we will let you go.” The boy nodded. “Have you consumed any vervain?” Damon asked, and he shook his head, eyes wide and his heart pounding. They all needed to feed to repair the damage, curb the cravings.

Damon pushed the hunter’s head to the side, big blue eyes flooding red, hissing before he sunk his fangs in. It looked a lot more sexual than it was supposed to be and the other two looked on in awe, shifting uncomfortably as the vamp reveled in the pleasure of the feed, slight moans escaping his throat as he drank. He pulled away tossing his head back, offering the boy to Theo while wiping the fresh blood off his chin.

Theo was reluctant, he’d only drank from Liam before. He shot Liam a nervous glance but Damon’s voice of reason broke it up, “You need the real thing, you can’t live off boyfriend juice for the rest of your life” Liam was about to say something completely inappropriate for the time and place they found themselves in when Damon yanked Theo closer by his wrist. He didn’t have to say much, the smell of the pretty boy’s sweet blood consumed him like a wild fire would a dry field. All his senses sparked up and thick veins screamed under his skin to be filled.

Theo drank and drank until he couldn’t feel any more of the damage Monroe did to his body, he was on the verge of drinking past that point when he felt a soft hand on the back of his neck, tapping lightly to interrupt the blood flow. He hissed as he withdrew, leaning into his mate’s touch, “That’s enough” As starving as Liam was he stopped Theo from draining the young hunter. He took Theo’s place in front of the boy, shooting his mate a desperate look, begging Theo not to let him take another life.

Theo placed a reassuring hand on the small of his back, fingers stroking calmingly through the material. “I’m here” Theo said inaudible to human ears. Liam turned to the young boy- his eyes were terrified but his body relaxed like Damon told him to be. Liam couldn’t possibly feed from him like this.

“Can you tell him not to be scared?” Liam asked softly, eyes darting over his face, he was just a few years younger than Liam, corrupted just like Gabe had been. He would no doubt have met the same fate too if Monroe was still alive.

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Damon said taking up a place beside Liam. His tone was much softer and kinder whenever he spoke to him, and Liam wondered if it had to do with the story he told him, about the guy he used to know.

“Uhm, I can’t do that”

“You can, all vampires can. It’s called compulsion” Damon said simply. Liam and Theo looked at him, expressions blank.

“You just have to believe what you’re saying to him, look in his eyes, wait for those pupils to dilate so you know you’ve got his full attention, and then just… tell him not to be afraid and _mean_ it”

Liam looked at the boy, breathing in determination, “DON’T BE AFRAID OF ME” his voice startled even himself.

Theo snorted and the hunter’s eyes widened, obviously more afraid than he was before but unable to run. “Okay, no see that’s the opposite of what we were trying to do” Damon waived a hand between the two. “Try again. Leave the werewolf tendencies out of it, you’re a vampire now”

Liam growled, dragging his eyes back to the terrified boy. He focused on his eyes, watching the dark circles stretch.

“You don’t have to be afraid, I don’t want to hurt you, I just need to…. I have to… drink from you, okay? Because I’m a.. a vampire not because I’m weird or anything, you know, drinking from boys in the woods…. Not that there is anything wrong with you! I just mean…”

“Liam.”

“Right, just… don’t be afraid of me okay?” The boy nodded and blinked, his features relaxing as he sunk back against the wall.

Liam glanced back at Theo and Damon, grinning bright for the first time since all of this nonsense started. Maye this would all be okay. _You’re not a monster…_ Well maybe he was further removed from his human nature than when he was as a werewolf, but he didn’t have to act that way. Damon responded with the world’s most sarcastic thumbs up, but Theo, well _he_ smiled back sincerely.

He turned the boys head to the side, and he didn’t have to think too hard for the fangs to drop, the blood coming from the two puncture wounds did that for him. He leaned in as carefully as he could, remembering the blood craze he felt earlier, but that didn’t come. Theo wasn’t in danger, he was right behind him, touching him.

The long points sunk into soft flesh and Liam moaned the moment the copper hit his tongue, Theo’s fingers curling into the material of Liam’s shirt at the sound. Liam sucked hard guided by the circles Theo’s thumb traced on the small of his back. It was an incredible sensation- feeling his veins fill with fresh blood, the demon inside howling with pleasure and thanks. He felt the greed take over, burning under his skin, begging for more. He bit deeper and the hunter shuddered. Theo brought his hand up to Liam’s shoulder, “Liam, stop” Theo said pulling him back.

Liam hissed dropping his second pair of fangs, he jerked out of Theo’s hold diving back into the boy’s throat. The hunter’s eyes glazed and his body jerked, going slack.

“Liam stop!!” Theo jerked him back hard, and he fell back on his ass but he was back up in a flash, crashing into Theo’s chest, heading for his prey again, bloody fangs snarling. Theo gripped Liam’s shoulders, “Okay!! Breathe!! It’s enough!”

“Theo?? The boy??” Liam rasped, blood dripping down his chin.

“It’s okay, he’s fine! Look! There he is” Liam looked up bewildered, eyes dark and dazed. “He’s okay. See?! Liam look!” The new vamp’s eyes settled on the weak hunter.

“Get back here” Damon said stiffly, “heal him” the older vamp said, cocking his head to the bleeding hunter.

“How?”

“Feed him your blood”

“ _How_?”

“Why is this my life? God. You bite your damn wrist and make him drink it, genius”

Liam huffed and moved to the boy, he bared his fangs and ripped two long shreds into his wrist, holding it to the boy’s mouth. Damon helped by pushing his wrist and the boys mouth closer until he was satisfied that it was enough. Liam watched the wounds heal. “Now tell him to go away and forget any of this happened. Like I showed you.”

Liam did so, he also added that the boy should go home, find his parents and live a normal life, that supernatural creatures weren’t all bad, and he need to help save people instead of hunting them. And then he told him to _run_.

The three vamps made their way through the woods, treading back to the motel where Theo left his truck. Theo had a protective arm around Liam’s shoulder, following Damon’s lead. They exchanged a few glances and shy smiles, the bond between then warm and secure. Liam held Theo’s gaze when he looked at him again, peering deep into his eyes, mischief twinkling bright, “You will always be in love with me” Liam compelled, holding back a smile when Theo raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t compel another vampire you idiot!” Damon yelled, pushing a branch out of the way.

Theo chuckled and kissed Liam’s temple, his whisper warm against the new vamp’s skin, “You wouldn’t need to compel me anyway”

* * *

 

Liam wasn’t sure how far from the motel they were but they had been walking up hill for hours, on any other day he would have complained and whined about the ridiculous amount of walking, asking if they were there yet. But Liam’s new body showed no signs of the exhaustion he should have felt by now. Neither did Theo. They tracked up the hill, the moon lighting the way, all three vigilant for any signs of danger. If Liam had a choice between what they were about to encounter and taking on another one of Monroe’s armies, he would gladly take the army.

Once at the top of the hill the three stepped out into a dark wooded area. The trees were close together, shrubs and rocks casting ghostly shadows, twigs cracking ahead. They froze, casting their eyes out into the night. “Theo, do you smell that?” Liam asked guarded, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

“Wolves… or something” Damon confirmed, scrunching up his nose not recognizing the second smell.

Theo recognized the scents and Liam looked desperately between him and the trees, “Theo… I’m not ready… Not now, I can’t face him right now, please” Liam whispered into Theo’s neck and his heart ached at the pain in Liam’s voice, as if for a second he was just a scared kid again and it lit something in Theo’s chest that sent him into protective overdrive. He reacted quickly pointing to the ruins of an old tomb nearby. Liam nodded and ducked behind the broken stone building, back pressed firmly against it.

Damon took a place beside Theo, watching as red and blue eyes blinked in the darkness, two figures emerging through the shadows. The alpha and his mate- semi shifted and war ready. Scott didn’t waste any time stalking toward Theo, “WHERE IS HE??” he screamed barely containing the emotion.

“Scott wait…” his plea was cut off as the alpha’s hand wrapped around his neck, shoving him back into a tree. “WHERE IS LIAM??” The roar vibrated the ground under their feet, long sharp fangs snarled inches from Theo’s face, the crimson eyes burning into him.

“Scott!! Just listen!!” Theo grabbed hold of Scott’s arm, crushing it in his hold. He attempted to fight back, but the wolf remained resolute. His claws threatened to sink into the back of Theo’s neck to find out the whereabouts of his beta’s body for himself. Scott snapped his fangs and Theo relented, flinching away from the venom filled tips.

Malia hissed at Damon as he approached the two and stopped him in his tracks, “A coyote’s bite won’t kill you but I sure as hell don’t mind trying!” she flicked her claws out as a further warning.

“Feisty, I like that” Damon snarked, his icy blue eyes narrowing.

Behind the tomb Liam stood shaking, his entire body fighting the urge to shift to his full capacity, not wanting Scott to see him like this. But there was only so much he could do to hold off when he felt Theo’s distress and heard the crack in his voice as he begged to be let go. Blood mixed with Theo’s scent and his mind screamed at him that Theo was now in immediate danger.

Liam rolled his neck, his vision now red and tunneled with blood. He felt the muscles in his body expand, his jaw aching as razor like fangs dropped- two on each side. He inhaled, letting bloodlust fill his mind and then Theo cried out in pain and everything around Liam went _black_....

_“We’ve done this once before Scott… I have no problem ripping your heart out for real this time!!”_

“Liam!! Liam stop!!” he could hear Theo’s voice but the copper and anxiety still clung to the air around him, the threat was still there.

_“Don’t ever touch him again!!”_

Someone tried to pull him back, tried to get his attention but all he could think of doing was eliminating the threat to his mate’s life. Two firm hands yanked his face to the side, forcing him to look into tranquil oceans of green, “ _Look_ at me!! I’m fine! I’m here! Stop now” Theo’s voice seeped in, a blanket of calm falling over him, “You’re okay?” the demon inside rasped through the fangs, bewildered eyes searching for solace.

“I’m okay” Theo confirmed, his hands loosening Liam’s where they were clamped around Scott’s throat, “Let him go, Liam, get off” Liam moved to his feet, talking his weight off of the alpha's chest. He backed up against Theo’s chest and settled but is true face remained, a protective hand stuck out in front of Theo, urging him back.

Scott scampered over to Malia, eyes wide and his chest heaving, “Liam? What did he do to you?? What is wrong with you?!” Scott’s voice sounded of terror and heartbreak, eyes glistening in the dark.

“ _He saved my life_ ” Liam spat, pushing Theo further behind him when Scott stepped closer to examine his face, “Monroe…”

“Liam I saw a picture… she… you were… I _felt_ it” the alpha said, his tone softening seeing his beta’s eyes, now their regular shade of blue.

“Scott… Theo did what he had to do to save me. I wouldn't be here otherwise.”

“What happened, Liam?”

Liam swallowed hard, recalling the twisting Katana in his gut, the cold blade against his windpipe before it flooded with blood instead of air, “She slit my throat. She thought I would die”

“But you didn’t?”

“I had Theo’s blood in my system when she…”

A vengeful rumble escaped the wolf’s chest, “I’ll find her Liam… I’ll make her-”

“You don’t have to… anymore” Liam said looking down, dropping his hands.

Scott frowned and opened his mouth in question but Theo stopped the words in their tracks, “She’s dead Scott. I killed her” he said squaring his shoulders, somehow still able to keep the tick of his heart in check even in vampire form.

Liam’s head snapped to Theo. Hell, _everyone’s_ heads snapped to Theo. _Why_ , he didn’t know- a killer killing should come as such a shock.

Liam realized then that there were many things Theo would do for him, but taking the blame for his indiscretions would not be one of them, “No. He didn’t” Heads snapped to Liam now, “I did. I had no choice”

Scott reeled back, even Malia and her telling blue eyes were silenced, “But Liam, we don’t…-”

“No Scott.” Stile’s voice came from the jeep, the door slamming behind him, “if he said he had no choice, then it means _he had no choice_ ”

Theo never though the ghost of Donovan Donati would come back to save the day. Stiles glanced at the former chimera and they shared a knowing nod. Yes, years ago things were twisted beyond repair but the two of them knew what happened, with both Donovan and Josh. Sometimes you don’t have a choice but to choose darkness, and sometimes it’s the only thing that saves you.

There is silence around them and obvious despair in Scott’s eyes as he looked at Liam. The Liam standing in front of him is no longer the 15-year-old boy he turned into a werewolf. Something breaks in the alpha’s eyes, but he sees the way Theo moves to stand next to Liam, the way his body shadows possessively over the smaller vamp’s, and he knows Liam is okay, he _will_ be okay. The new vampire confirmed it with a nod and a tight smile to the alpha.

“Okay. What now?”

“Now I suppose we go get my car and get the hell out of dodge before the sun comes out.”  Theo lifted Liam’s hand, intertwined with his, signaling the lack of a daylight ring.

* * *

 

The drive back to Liam’s campus wasn’t that long, but it was long enough for Liam and Theo to know that Bonnie Bennett was not someone you messed with. A witch. A real fucking witch.

_“Bon Bon!”_

_“No.”_

_“I haven’t even…”_

_“The answer is still no Damon. No to it aaallll”_

_“Fine. I’ll just leave this innocent new blue eyed vampire… how old are you Liam? 15? I’ll just leave him to fry out in the sun”_

_“How blue?”_

_“Blue, Bon Bon, like the sky”_

_“I hate you”_

_“You love me. We are hungry too Bon… Bonnie? Hello?”_

“She hung up on me? Rude” Damon handed Theo’s spare phone back to him, slumping between the front and back seat.

“Who is Bonnie?” Liam asked turning around in his seat to face Damon.

“She is a witch with a weak spot for crazy blue eyed boys,” He pointed to himself, widening his eyes, “my ‘ _bestie_ ’ as you kids call it”

“We don’t say that,” Theo grumbled from the driver’s seat, “and I’m 21. I’m not a kid”

“How do you know her? School?” Liam questioned, pulling his legs up on the seat.

“Eh… kind of. She’s my wife’s friend, and we hated each other and then shit went down and we saved everyone else but we kind of got stuck in a supernatural prison world together,” Damon shuddered at the memory, “lived the same day over and over until we ran into a lunatic and started liking each other.”

“What kind of lives have you people lived?” Theo asked arching a brow, “I thought the Beast of Gévaudan was about as bad as it got?”

“Dude, ghost riders? Waaay worse” Liam clarified.

“Excuse me but have you had the first vampire ever in existence hurl a picket fence at your head at the speed of light?” Damon challenged.

“No, but have you been on a dead pool and nearly got assassinated by your lacrosse teammate for cash?” Liam laid down a counter argument for Damon to consider.

“ _No…_ but have you had an indestructible phoenix woman hunt you and your buddies down to the ends of the earth via a fire mark on your chest?”

Liam pondered that for a moment, he hadn’t in fact but he wasn’t admitting defeat, “Have you ever had the biggest wolf in existence, _like ten feet tall as big as a bus_ , rip your chest to shreds??” Theo’s eyebrows climbed and a smile curled around his lip corners.

Impressed but not beaten Damon offered, “Have _you_ ever been mind fucked by a mermaid and used as her personal killing machine???”

“HAVE YOU-”

“Shut up!!! We’re here” Theo cut the supernatural pissing contest short with a dagger stare, unclicked his seatbelt and got out.

Damon shot a quick text to the witch, letting her know they have arrived and what dorm Liam was in. They made their way inside the big building and Liam led them up to his room, the keys thankfully still in his pocket, along with his wallet. “Bonnie should be here any second”

“Yes Bonnie is here. Saving everyone as she always does.” a petite brown skinned girl threw a small packet at Liam and shoved a mini cooler bag, smelling of blood into Damon’s arms. She flipped the door closed with only a wiggle of her finger, “What have you _done_??” she hissed at Damon, glaring at Liam and Theo. Bonnie was tiny but utterly frightening. Liam and Theo just gaped at her, eyes wide.

“I got a little… upset” The vamp grimaced at himself, obviously not too worried about his misdeeds. She curled her hand into a fist and Damon cried out pain, holding his head.

“So you turn two absolutely innocent teenagers into vampires? Damon?!” She tossed her hands on her hips, eyeing Liam suspiciously, then Theo, “and you lied because they _clearly_ are not teenagers!”

“I am sort off… still… a tee…” - “Liam shut the hell up” Theo gritted out nervously eyeing Bonnie.

"The baby was all him!!" he pointed an accusing finger at Theo.

She released her fist and Damon eased, “Look, I am just getting by the only way I know how until you can break this curse and turn me back to human. It’s just a bit bloody, is all”

“I’m close okay, magic doesn’t just _happen_ , Damon.” She pointed at Liam, “So take care of that ring” he nodded, fumbling with the packet. “And _you_! Come with me!” She tugged at Damon’s shirt, leading them out the door. He waved over his shoulder, mumbling pleas of mercy but the witch had none.


	10. Closer still

Theo shuts the door, turning around to find Liam already stalking toward him, the door cracking behind his back as Liam shoves him against it, his lips hard and hungry on Theo’s, body rolling into his. His hands are everywhere they should be, every part of him is alight. Liam’s lips pop off of his, eyes closed as he inhales his mate.

His lips move to Theo’s neck, licking over the throbbing vein, and he can feel Liam’s erection twitch against his. He can smell the blood, pumping through Liam, swirling with his own, and Theo _wants_ it. Liam drops hot kisses down to his collar bone, tongue dipping into the hollow there, sniffing along it to the ball of his shoulder where he nibbles, tempted to bite.

Theo’s body rocks up against Liam’s as his hands roam and rub. Liam bites through the material piercing little bits of skins as he goes, he’s drunk already and his body is moving without order. Liam’s fingers circle the rip in his t-shirt left by the arrow, he grips it tight and pulls Theo into him- a deep kiss that tells Theo exactly how happy Liam is that they made it out alive, to be able to do _this._

Liam takes the material into both fists and rips it in half, leaving the shreds to hang from Theo’s shoulders. It’s like the heavens opened up for Liam, he bites his lip in appreciation, taking in the beauty in front of him, watching the muscles ripple as Theo rolls his hips into him. Liam kisses him again, his tongue sliding between Theo’s parted lips, tasting the sweet boy from earlier.

“Let’s take a bath” Liam whispers, struggling to even pull himself away from Theo’s body. The other vamp has just as much trouble, he pulls Liam back, his thumbs brushing over Liam’s lips before he locks them with his again. Liam realizes that he too has a constant need to feel Theo, he gets it. He needs to be reassured that his mate his there and that the blood binding them still flows through their veins.

They sway back to the bathroom, removing the ruined clothing as they go, until there is nothing more to take off. They are both hard and hanging heavy, leaking. Their hands instinctively reach out, stroking each other up and down, they gasp at the contact.

Liam fiddles in the cabinet and then circles Theo’s body, dragging his fingers along his mate’s abs, feeling every toned bulge under his skin. Standing behind him, his palms ghost over the full globes of Theo’s ass, pulling them apart.

There’s a squirting sound and then cold gel runs down into Theo’s crack, and he pushes his ass out. Liam brings his cock up and wedges it between the perfect round cheeks while guiding Theo to a bent position over the tub. “Run the water” Liam instructs as he reaches down and wraps a slicked up hand around Theo’s cock.

Theo does what he is told and turns the tap, hand shaking as Liam fists his cock, fingers slipping over the head and then down to the base, maddeningly slow.

Liam presses Theo’s cheeks together, trapping his cock in between, sliding back and forth leisurely and he looks down to see a steady stream leaking from Theo’s tip, “Liam…” the other vamp breathes loudly.

Liam doesn’t have to ask to know what Theo wants, his rapid breathing and white knuckles gripping the bath’s edge gives it away. Liam’s hand replaces his cock between Theo’s cheeks- he taps his thumb over the puckering hole and Theo’s body responds by opening, “Relax for me…” Liam rubs a soothing hand over Theo’s back. He taps over the hole again and again until Theo’s shoulders drop and the muscles ease out, his thumb sliding in easily, “That’s it….” he says dipping his thumb in and out unhurried.

Theo grunts and bites into his bicep, he needs more and as if Liam knows he swaps his thumb with two longer digits, his fingers fucking into the slick hole, easing over the bundle of nerves that sends Theo’s ass jerking at every thrust.

Theo is making the most beautiful sounds and Liam doesn’t want to stop, he wants to keep going so he can just hear it over and over again. He wants to build Theo up and then deny him just before he cums and do it all over, just for the way he moans Liam’s name, needy, like he’s dying and Liam is the only cure.

“Ah… baby, please please…”

Liam withdraws his fingers. He gets in the tub and closes the tap, settling in the corner of the bath, “Come on, get in” he smiles and holds his hands out to Theo, and the vamp takes it stepping into the bath. Liam cocks his head to his lap, “Sit”. 

Theo obliges and lowers his body into Liam’s waiting arms, resting his thighs on either side of Liam’s hips, their cocks rubbing together under the hot water. Liam takes them both in his hands, stroking the two throbbing cocks against each other, the friction of Liam’s skin on his sends rockets of pleasure up his spine and another delicious moan slip his lips.

Liam leans up for his mouth and Theo gives him what he asks, teeth grazing gently on the vamp’s bottom lip. Theo runs his wet hands through Liam’s hair smoothing it back, licking up the drop of water that runs down Liam's cheek, “I need you Theo, I need to be inside you baby” Liam says, eyes closed forehead resting on Theo’s shoulder.

“Okay…” Theo pants, rocking his body with Liam’s hand. Liam reaches back, pulling Theo’s cheeks apart, hand slipping between the slick cleft, finger dipping into the hole again, his other hand lining his cock up to Theo’s entrance. Theo helps by lifting himself until he can feel the hot tip press against his hole. Theo drops onto Liam’s shaft with a moan and he starts rocking back and forth greedily, already panting, on the verge.

“No! Slower baby… slower” Liam stills Theo with a hand around the base of his cock, tugging slowly until Theo is rocking to the pace that Liam wants.

“No Liam… please I need-”

“I know. And you’ll get it. You will get everything, but for now…” Liam  rolls his other hand with Theo’s hips, “just like this” Liam leans his head back watching Theo ride him, painstakingly slow, every muscles straining, his bottom lip abused between his teeth, eyes locked on Liam’s.

"That's it baby, see how good that feels..."

The demons inside are screaming, suddenly starving. Their true faces flash, an aching need to feed burns in their veins, prickling all their senses to life. But the blood bags that witch delivered are too far away, there is no way they are stopping what they are doing now to get it.

Liam recognizes the need in Theo, his body riding, mouth parting every time he slides down Liam’s dick, the veins pulsing down his cheeks with each thrust. Liam pulls him near, guiding Theo’s mouth to his neck, “Drink baby” Liam says baring his throat to Theo. He watches as his mate drops the fangs and leans down, hips still grinding in slow circles on Liam’s cock as he sinks his teeth in.

Theo curls his hands into Liam’s hair and presses Liam's mouth to his curve of his neck, urging him to drink too, and Liam does. The moment they connect like that a feeling shoots through them, something solid and heavy. It settles somewhere in their souls, sealing their bond.

They moan and both thrust at the feeling, their blood filling the other’s veins, red trickles down their skin and bleeds into the water. Liam feels Theo’s hips picking up speed, he whines with his fangs still in Liam so Liam grabs tighter around the base of his cock, stopping the orgasm.

Theo withdraws his fangs, hissing “No Liam… no please… oh god” Theo stutters and swallows back his need, ass still grinding down. Liam’s never heard him quite as needy and desperate before, his raspy voice begging is like a drug.

Liam lays his head back, deep red eyes filled with want, his chin dripping with Theo’s blood. He reached up and strokes Theo’s face, “Come on baby, work for it.... show me how much you want it”

Theo moans, but he increases is pace at Liam’s request. Water sloshes over the rim of the bath, splattering onto the floor, over and over as Theo rocks back and forth, holding onto Liam’s shoulders, moaning and panting- now with great abandon, Liam once again grabs hold of Theo’s base, holding tight.

Theo cries out something that sounds like Liam’s name mangled with a curse, and he sighs almost defeated was it not for the pleasure of his unrelenting orgasm building again.

“Please Liam, please let me come. Baby, please…”

How could Liam deny something this beautiful- begging eyes brimming with tears, the sight of his blood staining that quivering bottom lip, “Come for me Theo…”

Theo looks at him, and Liam knows that  _that_ look of gratitude, complete and utter adoration is what he would live for from that moment on. Theo bounces up and down hard a few times while Liam jerks his cock, water spilling everywhere and then the vamp moans loudly, true face flashing as he comes hard and long in Liam’s hand.

His thrashing body drags Liam over the edge with him and he fills Theo with his release. His hands grip into Theo’s plump ass cheeks as he pulls himself up, moaning and panting against Theo’s abs while the other vamp rides them out to completion.

They can feel that bond burn, the love, the trust- everything between them amplified.

"I love you"

"Always"


	11. Remind me to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this angsty madness. Thank you to all who read this, I really loved writing it. I have left the ending open so that I can go back to it at any time. Nothing is in the wokrs for a second part right now, but i have some ideas, not until much later though.
> 
> Thank you again for the support on this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my favourite three people: Amanda, Manny and Sofia, for all the ideas and enthusiam.  
> Okay I'm done being dramatic.  
> Enjoy!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: @glitter-cake20

**One year later**

 

Liam never thought that waking up to Theo Raeken devouring a blood bag, while sprawled out half naked on his bed, head dangling down the side, would become one of his favorite things in the world but it was now. God, he looked so sexy like this, vulnerable but also completely fierce. Liam still had a hard time believing Theo’s body was real- since becoming a vampire and maintaining an incredibly healthy blood diet along with immortality Theo was a sight to behold. Nothing had ever captured Liam so completely as this man did.

 

“Is there any left for me you savage?” Liam croaked from his side of the disheveled bed. Theo’s head jerked up, “You’re awake!” he launched himself up and dove onto Liam full force, “I missed you! And no, the blood bags are finished, looks like we will have to go out for lunch.” Theo said with a satisfied little smile, his hand carding through Liam’s hair.

 

“Out it is then!  The grill?” Liam asked cuddling into Theo’s touch, worming his way closer. Theo let him snuggle up, and he buried his nose in Liam’s neck, “How about I make us some pancakes and then after we can take a nice long shower, hhm?”

 

“That sounds like the best idea you have ever had in your life, aside from when you fed me vampire blood and made me immortal so I can do this for the rest of my days…” Liam leaned up and kissed him over and over again, pressing hard and untamed kisses to Theo’s face while holding him in place until the vamp was a giggling and squirming mess.

 

“I regret everything!!!” Theo shouted trying to push away from the assault of kisses. Liam stopped and softened his mouth against Theo’s cheek, this time he kissed gentler and longer, “So you mean you don’t like this?” he said, trailing the same kiss all the way to Theo’s mouth, “or this?” he smiled and closed his mouth around Theo’s. Nothing had ever felt better than waking up next to this man, loving him and being able to kiss him every day and knowing all of this was his to keep forever, for as long as Theo would love him- and judging by the adoring look in his eyes, it would be until the world ended.

 

“You are never allowed to stop doing that, _ever_.” Theo said smiling, pulling him closer to kiss him properly, “I love you.”

 

“I love you more. And you can’t argue that because I literally transform into your personal body guard because I love you, so deal with the fact that I just love you more, mmkay?”

 

Theo laughed- this happy, silly, carefree Liam was his favorite. He’d give the world for this boy, he’d burn down cities before he let anything happen to him. Liam was all that he saw, his everything. It wasn’t at all one sided either, there wasn’t a fiber in Liam’s being that wasn’t affected by Theo, that didn’t respond to his every move. This was exactly what it meant to be soulmates, linked through their souls and always bonded.

 

Theo got up first and walked to the stove in Liam’s small dorm room and turned it on, watching Liam stretch and yawn on the bed. Soon they were both in the kitchen area wearing only what they had woken up with, which wasn’t much- Theo had his white and blue briefs on and Liam his gray boxers. Theo grabbed a pan and mixed the batter, tossing in some fresh caramel pieces that he knew Liam loved. Liam slid up behind him, kissing his back down the middle, moving slowly to the song that played on the radio. He looped his arms around Theo’s middle resting his head against his back.

 

“Baby, you’re gonna burn, come on.” Theo turned around and lifted the younger vamp up, placing him down on the counter and pressed in between his legs, “That’s better, now I can see your face” he smiled before placing a quick kiss to Liam’s cheek. He turned back to the stove to make the pancakes, pouring slow amounts into the pan at a time and he too moved to the beat of the song.

 

“Taste this! It’s great!” Theo said holding up half of a pancake to Liam’s mouth, he went to stand between his legs again and Liam wrapped them around his waist, taking the bite, “Mmm it is, but this tastes better.” Liam said licking crumbs from Theo’s lips. They stood just like that eating the pancakes, the one feeding the other one bite at a time. By the time they had finished there was more of each other in their mouths than the pancakes. Lost in sloppy kisses flavored with the sweetness of the caramel, Theo picked Liam up and carried him to the shower, their mouths never separating, where they spent much more time than necessary.

* * *

 

“Two whiskeys please.” Theo said drumming his hands on the bar top as he sat down. The pretty bar lady flipped two glasses over and poured the golden liquid without spilling, she smiled sliding it to Theo and Liam, “You guys are solely responsible for my salary, since Damon Salvatore is back to human mode this place is dead, the guy can’t even handle a shot anymore and he used to empty this bar single handedly.”

 

“Thanks Megs, we’re not going anywhere so you can relax. Besides you serve the best lunch in town.” Theo said winking as The Grill’s doorbell chimed.

 

Liam snorted, taking a sip of his drink and Theo spun their chairs around to the door as a bunch of college freshmen walked in, just in time for lunch- theirs and the vamp’s. Liam eyed them hungrily having fed longer than 24 hours ago. A tight squeeze to Liam’s thigh reminded him to keep the vamp face in check, Theo could sense his hunger, could hear the skips of his heart at the smell of fresh blood.

 

“Remember baby- stay close to me, feed as much as you want, then heal and erase. And keep the second pair of fangs locked up, those snap necks, okay?” Theo said in a calm and reassuring voice.

 

Liam clasped Theo’s hand in his own and nodded. He hadn’t lost control since the night he killed Monroe, as long as he was near Theo he was in check, he could control how much he took and when he stopped. Seemed anchors worked much the same in on both ends of the supernatural spectrum. He had only needed to use his amped abilities a handful of times, once for Theo’s protection but mostly just for fun- since it was well established that Liam was the stronger of the two.

 

Liam glanced over at Theo, wondering if he’d ever be able to do this without him… he wondered how he ever did. How had he survived three years without Theo before? Theo’s hand slipped from his and he watched him walk over to a small group of students, kneeling beside them and then _that_ smile appeared on his face. That smile that could get him anything he wanted, the one that rendered compulsion almost useless because whoever was exposed to it would just melt and give Theo whatever he wanted- Liam was no exception. He’d grown to love that smile more than anything.

 

Megan strolled over to the door once there were a couple more people inside, and as she always did, she flipped the sign to ‘Closed’ and winked at the boys. The room was theirs, “ _Do not_ mess on my floors, I just had them polished.” The pretty brunette warned.

 

“Do we ever make a mess?” Liam asked cheekily but ever thankful for their friend’s understanding of their kind.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, should we ask that red head that almost bled out on the sofa last week?”

 

“Listen, it was _one_ girl. One. And she was rude anyway.” Liam argued with a smile, so what if he wasn’t the most consistent vampire to ever live?

 

“Don’t mess on my shit! I’ll be in the back.” She reiterated and walked off with a wave and left the vampires to it.

 

Liam join Theo in compelling the patrons before they feasted, they always raced to see who got more done than the other one. Theo would usually win, given his natural charm but Liam had a bit more trouble to get the victim’s attention being the grump that he was. Soon everyone in the bar was compelled, complying to the commands of the vampire in front of them.

 

The two drank leisurely, taking their fill, reveling in how thrilling it was to have someone’s life dangling in your hands and then offering it back to them seconds later, the power that came with manipulating someone’s mind into giving you what you want but not breaking them. It was a living far less noble than what Scott’s pack advocated but this was part of their nature now, it’s what vampires did, they rejoiced in the chase as much as any other predator.

 

Liam dipped his fangs in the young man’s neck once more, fighting the urge beneath the surface to let go, to drop the second set and rip the flesh to shreds- it always tingled before it roared and that’s when Liam knew he needed Theo. He looked up, blood staining his lips and chin, finding Theo’s eyes staring back at him from across the room, as if he _knew_ that Liam needed him.

 

“You’re okay Li. Take a breath.”

 

Liam inhaled deeply, passed the blood and the need and the hunger until he could smell Theo. He listened for Theo’s heartbeat above all the others finding its unique rhythm and letting it wash over him like he did even as a werewolf.

 

“You good now?” Theo asked holding the human blood bag in his arms and when Liam nodded in confirmation he reminded the girl to stay calm before he dived back in to finish his feed.

 

They were both, however, interrupted with abrasive force as the door of the bar blows off its hinges and meets the opposite wall with a loud crash.

 

“Hello loves!”

 

A man appeared in the space where the door used to be. His thick British accent immediately sent all the wrong shivers down Liam’s spine. He walked toward them slowly but not cautiously like he knew what they were, and he wasn’t scared. That alone made Liam think that he was either stupid or made of something worse than what their vampire flesh were made of. The man didn’t bat an eye at the string of limp, placid bodies yet to be healed and set free, he walked passed them, stepping over them as if they weren’t there. His eyes were fixed on Liam and as soon as Theo noticed he dropped the girl he was busy drinking from and sped over to his mate, placing himself between the stranger and Liam, flashing his true face.

 

“Oh, come on sweethearts, I came all this way just to meet you and I’m greeted with hostility? That’s not very polite now is it?” The man smiled, and his voice was friendly but his eyes stayed stone cold. Theo’s stomach turned as the stranger peered around him to look at Liam because something in his expression shifted when he saw him.

 

“So, what I’ve heard is true then? A _super vamp_ among us… one in a million.” He smacked his hand together, looking pleased with his finding and his gaze shifted back to Theo, “I can feel that power from here. His face is different too. Fascinating…”

 

Theo had enough, he hissed at the man in warning, baring his fangs letting the red veins slither. What he didn’t expect was for the stranger to surge forward flashing his own true face with a deep growl which was much more terrifying than anything Theo had seen before, “I am different too, love. You don’t scare me.” He sneered.

 

“What are you?” Liam asked irritated from behind Theo, his hand resting on Theo’s hip, telling him that he’s there.

 

“Oh! The protected one speaks? Why don’t you come out from behind your boyfriend and talk to me, I have a proposal for you.” He beckoned Liam closer, “And I am the original hybrid. Half wolf, half vampire, the first ever created.”

 

Liam moved to stand beside Theo much to his dismay, slipping his palm into his mate’s, “What does that have to do with us? What do you want?”

 

“I am in need of a specific set of skills that are very rare to come by these days since Stefan offed himself…”

 

“Stefan? Damon’s brother?” Theo asked, his mind racing to connect the dots but coming up empty.

 

“Indeed. The one and only. The Ripper of Monterey.” The man appraised the name and walked over to the bar just as Megan came out of the back room, she stopped in her tracks and the smile on her face turned to one of sheer and utter horror.

 

“Klaus??”

 

“Ah! You remember me. Fantastic. Then perhaps you can help these gentlemen understand that I am disinclined to negotiations and they are better off accepting what I am about to offer them.” He said motioning for her to fix him a drink and it was obvious that he meant her blood rather than a bourbon as she immediately offered her wrist, which he slit open with a flash of his fangs. Klaus held her arm over an empty glass, letting the blood drain into it from her veins.

 

“Klaus, you promised them you would stay away. Tyler is dead, you have no business here anymore… OW!!

 

He flicked his claws into her arm to shut her up and she screwed her eyes shut and complied with his wordless demand, “Well they aren’t here to stop me now are they, love?? Damon is now a mere human like yourself.” 

 

“What do you want?” Theo asked pointedly and Klaus turned his attention back to the two vamps.

 

Klaus pulled the glass away and took a swig at the content, “Right. Straight to business. I want the ripper. I need him to come with me to New Orleans, there is a town full of menaces taking over the city, _my_ city and I want him to rip their heads off so I can take it back.” He said it like it was as easy as tossing Liam over his shoulder and walking out with him, like Theo wouldn’t dare put up any kind of fight. Like he would let the love of his life just leave without one hell of a bloodbath. The old Theo Raeken bubbled to the surface, he couldn’t help the vamp face from flashing this time.

 

Theo laughed, dark and sick, “Buddy… I think you are fucking delusional. Maybe you’re too old to think clearly, you said you’re the first ever vampire, right? I remember Damon saying something about a thousand years?”

 

“What the hell makes you think I will go anywhere with you just because you asked?” Liam spits out, his chest heaving now, trying to control the rage, his hand squeezed Theo’s inhumanly hard but the vamp didn’t flinch.

 

Klaus placed his now empty glass down and walked over to them, standing as close to Liam as he could, the tips of their shoes touching. “I didn’t ask, love.” He tipped his head to the side and the put-on smile faded suddenly. His hand was around Liam’s neck in an instant, pulling him away from Theo and as much as he fought against it, Klaus was much, much stronger and kept him at bay with ease, “Let go!!” Theo surged forward but halted at the single command from the original vampire, his pupils dilating as he looked into Klaus’ eyes, “Stop, mate. You will not fight me. You will do exactly as I say.” Theo nodded.

 

Liam thrashed in his hold, battling for breath and desperate to stop whatever hell was about to break loose. “If you carry on like this, I will kill him instead, nice and slow.” Klaus flashed his wolf eyes and fangs, reminding Liam of the poison hidden in them and he stilled, except for his raging heart. “That’s better.”

 

The original vamp turned back to Theo where he stood motionless staring at Liam, his eyes moved to Klaus when he spoke, “You will forget who this man is…”

 

“NO!!!! NO!” Liam thrashed again to no avail.

 

“You will remember nothing of what happened here. You will go home and carry on as you did before him, before you were together. Cut him out of all the parts until now…”

 

No!! No no no!!! Stop!!! Please, no!!”  Liam was close to falling to his knees, held up only by Klaus’ hand, fiery tears pooled in his eyes, tears he hadn’t shed in a year, fear and heartache and rage consumed him. It wasn’t hard to understand what was happening and suddenly Liam didn’t feel like he told Theo that he loved him enough, “Theo, look at me!!!! I love you, I love you, please look at me...” _but he didn’t_ ,   “… I love you”

 

Klaus kicked off the leg of a barstool, picking up the broken piece of wood, “If he refuses to come with me, you will take this and drive it through your heart.” and he placed the stake-like weapon in Theo’s hand, to which he nodded again. The mans accented words bled like acid into Liam's ears and his throat filled with bile.

 

Liam grabbed and pulled at Klaus’ jacket, his fingers grazing a piece of paper that he pulled out of the man’s pocket without missing a beat, crumpling it up in his fist as he continued to scream and thrash wildly. He watched the blankness draw across Theo’s face, “Theo!!”

 

“You will remain catatonic until we leave this bar. Do you understand?” Klaus asked finally, taking Theo’s phone from his pocket and slipping it into the back of his own jeans.

 

“NO! Come on, come on don’t do this please!”

 

Theo’s eyes flicked to Liam briefly and then fell away, looking elsewhere as if Liam wasn’t there. All that was left on his face was defeat as he nodded at the original vamp. Liam’s heart shattered at the sight, his face contorting in a cry. How was this fair? Who made these rules?? After everything they had been through, after coming so close to losing each other multiple times, after _dying_  and  _watching_ each other die…. This was how it all ended?

 

“Theo…” Liam said, almost begging, still fighting and struggling, “Theo?”

 

Theo responded to his name but not to the voice who called it. He just stood there, staring ahead into nothing. Liam wanted to dive into him, shake him and make the compulsion come undone. He knew that was a far shot, he was grossly outnumbered even just by this one vampire. He knew he had to somehow make Theo remember him, he didn’t know what was on the crumpled piece of paper in his hand but he need to get it to Theo and just pray that it was somehow a clue, and that he would have the presence of mind to piece it together. They had an eternity after all.

 

Klaus smiled, satisfied, and turned to Liam, dropping his hand from the vamp’s throat. Liam stumbled forward shrugging Klaus’ hand off him when he tried to stop him, “Let me say goodbye!!!” Liam paused and swallowed back his tears, “Let me do this…. And I’ll come with you. _I’ll go_.”–because there was no other option, if he stayed, Theo would kill himself and he’d rather walk all his days on this earth knowing Theo is alive, than face a world where he wasn’t.

 

“Fair enough.” Klaus said stepping back.

 

Liam stood in front of Theo, in front of the only man he had ever loved, looking at the void green eyes that stared only at the floor, not into his own like they always did. “Theo… I am sorry, I’ve gotta leave baby. But I promise you... I promise that as soon as I can I will find you. I will, I promise.” Liam bit down on his lip to stop it from quivering. “I love you Theo. Until the end of time, baby.” He whispered and leaned up kissing Theo’s cheek, subtly pushing the piece of paper into his hand. It felt like dying all over again, like a kind of death, but this time he was forced to keep living.

 

“Okay that’s enough we ought to get going. Come on.” Klaus said pulling Liam away, but he was shrugged off again. Three times he tried, before finally grabbing Liam by the shoulders and spinning the boy around to face him.

 

“Turn it off!!”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Turn. It. Off_.” The original repeated, demanded as he gazed deep into Liam’s eyes. Liam realized he was talking about the mysterious switch vampires had over their emotions… Damon had warned them about it, nothing good ever came from turning it off…

 

“TURN IT OFF!!!!” Klaus shouted again, wrenching Liam from his thoughts. “I don’t know how!!!” Liam yelled back, his voice hoarse and broken. “Just think of all the things you don’t want to feel- about how you will never see his face again, about how he won’t remember who you are…” Klaus leaned in and whispered in Liam’s ear, “think about how he won’t remember the way you made love to him…”

 

Liam whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. He felt that pain, he felt his heart tear to pieces at all the memories they shared, at Theo’s beautiful face, the smile he had only for Liam, the soft way that he kissed him. Liam felt it all burn in his chest threatening to explode, too hot and too painful…. and then he flipped it. He turned his emotions off and a deadness washed over him. Cold and numb. He slowly blinked his gaze away from Theo.

 

“ _That’s it_.” Klaus whispered and pulled back to see Liam’s hollow eyes. Finding nothing just as he had expected too. He swung an arm around his new protégé, “We will be just fine, lad.” He smiled and beckoned for the bar lady to come closer. The girl shuffled to them, trembling.

 

“Give my new friend something to eat darling, I’m sure he is starving.” Klaus pulled her closer by the wrist he drained earlier and offered it to Liam but the vamp grabbed her neck instead, sinking his fangs into his friend despite her screams, he twisted her arms behind her back just as he did to Monroe and he fed and fed until his eyes clouded over and he could see only red.

 

When he pulled back a hand on the back of his head pushed him back down and urged him to take more, the ripper in him didn’t need much convincing. Liam drank until he heard her neck snap and then he let go, sliding her limp body down his own and lowering her to the floor.

 

“Rippah….” Klaus’ voice was a murmured whisper, the words uttered with a twisted smile.

 

Liam’s eyes blazed with hunger, the need to feed spiralling with his self-control further and further down the dark rabbit hole until he could see nothing more than pulsing veins begging to be drained. He fed until every single person in that bar was syphoned of blood and life alike until there was no more to take.

 

 

The fallen king turned to leave, and the ripper followed like there was nothing at all to miss.

 

* * *

 

Theo blinked as a gust of wind fluttered the hair from his face and a frown immediately settled between his eyes. He startled as he looked around the bar, limp bodies scattered all over, pools of red seeping into the hardwood floors.

 

Did he do this?  Were they all dead?? He looked down, there wasn't a spec of blood on him. His hands were dry and clean, except for a piece of paper crumpled in his fist. His mind began to call out a name but stopped before the thought could reach his lips... who? Whose name was he going to say? He had an aching feeling like something was missing, not an object as much as a feeling, something inside. There was a place in his heart that felt terribly empty and he didn’t understand why.

 

He opened the piece of paper- a receipt for what seemed like coffee. ‘ _New Orleans_ ’ printed across the top of it. He couldn’t help but think whatever happened here had something to do with this piece of paper. Theo stumbled forward upon seeing Megan’s body, sinking down next to it. He checked for a pulse but found nothing… she was gone- must have been another vampire, he thought, but he didn’t understand why he couldn’t remember what happened.

 

He placed her arm back down and swiped the hair away his friend’s lifeless face, “I’ll find whoever did this. I’m sorry Megs.” And with a swoosh Theo was gone, leaving nothing of himself behind. He got in his truck and drove back to his tiny apartment across town, still not able to shake the feeling that he had forgotten something… something very important. There was a vital piece missing from his memory, one that he couldn’t place no matter how hard he tried.

 

Waiting at the gas station to fill up, Theo pulled out his wallet to pay but froze at what he saw. Slipped neatly into the transparent pocket on the inside of his wallet was a photo of him and Liam Dunbar. He frowned because it was strange and out of place- he hadn’t seen Liam in years. But, he thought, it wouldn’t have been so strange if Liam wasn’t kissing him, and it wouldn’t have been so strange if they weren’t locked in a tight embrace… It wouldn’t have been strange at all if they didn’t look so completely _happy_ …

 

Something in the empty space inside stirred... was this the missing piece? Liam Dunbar? 


End file.
